


A Hundred and One

by Harrietmjones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrietmjones/pseuds/Harrietmjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"One, two three!" Clarke shouted, feeling a little queasy as she lifted the small, fallen tree trunk up onto her shoulders, a line of others helping in front and behind her. It was incredibly heavy but Clarke and the others were just about managing, her own muscles now prominent under her pale skin.

Clarke was sure that everyone here would be able to walk back to camp with their eyes closed; they had taken this route many times over. She was almost at home here on Earth, the familiarity beginning to build about this place. It made her feel less homesick for everyone up in space.

When they arrived back at camp, all hands were on deck. Helix and Framka; an 'Ark' couple, came walking over from the edge of the tree line, picking up their axes as they did so. Clarke left them to it, exhausted already from the earlier than usual start. It was about 10 a.m judging by the sun but it was 5 a.m when Clarke's group went out to collect the trunk that they had cleaned and chopped the night before. The mornings felt like they were getting earlier.  _Summer_  was what was causing it.

It was such a hot day, Clarke was sweltering. The whole week in fact hadn't been the coolest. She hadn't experienced weather like this in the few months they had been on Earth. Clarke felt ill from it. Really ill. Stomach churning ill and it had been going on all week. This time felt the worst. It was always so sudden. She was going to be sick. Sweat ran down her face as had to run to the edge of the camp, darting her way past anyone who was out of bed and in her way. "Nearly there." She thought, as the leafy green of the trees started to become welcoming shade from the searing heat. The bile was burning her throat, moving quicker and quicker upwards before she had to just let it all go.

She puked right against a nearby tree, just out of the camp's boundaries. Clarke had to keep in mind to try and dodge any ricocheting vomit but her body didn't want to know. Little splatters formed on her pants and then on the bottom of her shirt as her body let go of every last bit. She felt utterly washed out. Her body ached and she needed a wash. What if she had caught some form of cold? Or an exotic Earth disease? Her mind just rambled on until she had the sanity to try and stop the stream of thought, telling herself she was being silly. She pulled herself together before making her way to the river, thankful she was on the right side of camp to get there. She didn't have to be seen again like this.

The path down to the river was actually quite cool. It was sheltered by the massive canopy above, keeping out the 'vomit inducing' sunshine. She laughed a little to that brief little thought. At least she still had a sense of humor at such ill times. As soon as Clarke saw the glint of the inviting water, she started to make a run for it while she ripped off her clothes in the process. She ended the line of clothes with her pants falling roughly at the water's edge before jumping in. "Oh, this feels so good." she thought as she splashed around in the river. Her clothes would be the next thing to be cleaned but not before she stayed a little longer, letting the water wash over her, the smell of vomit no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

Once Clarke had cleaned herself and her clothes, she quickly made her way back towards camp, hoping for her sake, no one had noticed she had gone. Unfortunately for her, she didn't even make it a couple of yards before she was noticed. Her friend Thalia was walking down the path, her pants (which were now shorts) held tightly in the grasp of her right hand and her shirt tied around her waist, leaving only her underwear on show. Clarke could see as she got closer that her face was beaming; all smiles and light until she reached a matter of a few meters away from Clarke when then her face changed to a look of worry and concern. The space between them was quickly closed by Thalia's sprint.

"You look awful! Are you okay?" Thalia asked as she placed both her hands on Clarke's shoulders, while her eyes looked deep into Clarke's.

Clarke's heart raced that little bit out of concern that she had caused her friend to worry and the fact that she looked awful, others would probably be able to tell something was wrong. Clarke had to show, at all times strength in her leadership. She couldn't lie to her best friend though, however hard she tried, Thalia was just so good at seeing through Clarke; it was best to tell the truth and that's what Clarke decided to do. A gentle sigh and the words came spilling out.

"I've been sick. I've been feeling unwell all week; I didn't want to worry you though, it's probably nothing." Clarke gave an obviously fake, light hearted laugh at the end of her words but judging by Thalia's reaction, she wasn't fooling her.

Thalia was a bit hesitant to give Clarke a hug but after a few shaky attempts, she warmly wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her body close to hers. "Oh you poor thing." Thalia pulled back. "You need to go see Rex; he'll sort you out. I'll come with you of course." she gave a gentle smile before breaking their hug, obviously dawning on her again that Clarke might be contagious. "Who knows, he might just find out you're faking it and send you away with a slapped wrist." Thalia giggled slightly, a dreamy smile appearing on her face. She fancied Rex so much and he fancied Thalia back; it was all so obvious to everyone but them.

Clarke quickly shook her head, not wanting to put upon anyone unnecessarily. "No, we don't need to go. Just a little rest and I'll be as good as new! I haven't been sleeping all that good recently. That's all it is...and heat exhaustion." She placed a smile on her now paper white face.

"All the more reason to go. No one wants you fainting on the job." Thalia retorted before grasping hold of Clarke's arm and started to walk back to camp. Clarke was too exhausted to fight back and she knew deep down that Thalia was right for her to go. Whatever Thalia was out in the forest to do, she had quickly decided against it. Clarke was much more important to her than taking a walk.

Once they reached camp, Thalia, still dragging Clarke, darted around the boarder of camp so no one would see them heading to see Rex. If there was one thing that Clarke and Thalia shared, that was they thought exactly alike...pretty much all the time. They made it there with considerable ease.

It was hard to explain to someone about Rex without giving his whole life story in one foul swoop. Rex's mother died when he was young and his father made most of the drugs on the Ark. His job was to make medicine, to be more specific but he had a side line of making recreational drugs for the population; he was pretty busy. Rex would help him deliver the drug parcels; both the legal and illegal to people's homes; it was a job that really, Rex shouldn't have been doing. No one was meant to have any deliveries to their homes, they were meant to get everything from the mesh hall, however everyone who weren't the 'Councillors' of the ship turned a blind eye. They all needed something from Rex's father. It wasn't until a major slip up involving Chancellor Jaha and a misinformed Rex with a delivery, that Rex was sent to Confinement, then of course to Earth and Rex's father was floated for his actions. Rex had a poor life but he had the knowledge his father gave him before his death of making medicine from almost anything. Rex's Grandfather had been a medic. He was the designated medical practitioner/doctor/medic/drug lord for Earth even though he couldn't actually diagnose anyone, not probably anyway. He rarely ever 'doctored' unless Clarke, who was officially the doctor/medic couldn't do it, like in this case. He only knew a little on medicine and that was it. Any port in the storm though.

The tent was completely empty, all except a line of three make-shift beds to the left, a line of leaf wrapped packages of various drugs to the right and at the other end of the tent to the two girls, was Rex in a lotus position on the ground, his eyes closed, both ringed by dark circles from lack of sleep. They walked closer and closer towards Rex until they were basically hovering over him, looking down at him. Thalia let a light cough escape her lips, letting him know they were there before she started to speak, rather nervously.

"Hi..urmm, excuse me but could you help us out? See, Clarke's been violently sick this week."

"I was only sick today." Clarke quickly corrected.

"She's been under the weather for a week now and I don't want it to become anything serious."

They both waited patiently, well Clarke was fidgeting, she had more important things to do than be here but she would never win the fight against Thalia. Knowing that didn't stop Clarke from fidgeting any less though. Rex suddenly opened his eyes and with a big stretch, he stood up a couple of inches taller than them.

"Fine, well, could you lay down please? Over there." He pointed over to the nearest makeshift bed which Thalia immediately dragged Clarke over, still keeping hold of her arm. She didn't let go until Clarke was laying down. He knelled down by the side of Clarke, on the opposite side to Thalia as he scanned over Clarke's body before settling on her eyes. "So, you've been feeling sick then? Anything else you've been experiencing? Any headaches? Runny nose?"

Clarke was about to nod when she stopped to actually think about his question. No, she hadn't had any cold/flu like symptoms other than a headache and she knew that was because of the heat. "I've had...still got a headache but I haven't been having any runny noses or coughs or..." She was about to list some more things, just anything that came to mind when Rex quickly 'shushed' her and stood up.

"Okay, well it sounds like you haven't got a cold. Maybe you've eaten something bad? When did the sickness start and is it all day? In the mornings or at night? All the time?" Rex listed question after question, too many for Clarke to remember. She just decided to tell him the facts.

"It started about a week ago, I haven't been sick until this morning and I am sure, like all the other days, it will be gone by night fall; that's when the feeling usually goes. In the way of food, I've been eating the same as everyone else and no one seems to be feeling like I do. As far as I know at least." She was annoyed with being here but she tried to be hospitable.

"Yes, everyone's perfectly fine." piped Thalia as she gave Rex her googly eyes which caused Rex to actually smile, the first time since they came in. Rex was looking back at Thalia but he shook his head and got back to the job at hand.

"Right, well, you definitely don't have a cold but I'm still not sure what's wrong. Could you lift your shirt please, I need to examine you, it might hurt a little." Without much waiting on Rex's part, he lent in towards Clarke and started to squeeze into her body; starting with her neck and worked down her body. He couldn't seem to find anything as he pressed into her rib cage, a gentle yelp came from Clarke's mouth. No sorry came from Rex. Further he moved down her body before poking his fingers into her stomach. His face suddenly changed.

"What? What is it?" Clarke panicked, effortlessly seeing Rex's own worry wash over his face. Rex didn't say anything as he prodded and tried to change his expression but with no avail.

"Could you breath in please?" he asked and Clarke hesitated a moment before doing so. Rex shouted a sharp 'no' before saying to suck her stomach in. Clarke was taken aback by his rudeness but listened once more to his words, however uncomfortable it was to do it. This time she couldn't watch what he was doing but both Rex and Thalia took in loud gasps like they had found something. Clarke definitely didn't want to look.

"Oh no, oh no..." muttered Clarke, she desperately didn't want to know what was wrong but it was even worse not knowing. "What have you found?" Clarke whispered, her eyes shut tight as she moved her head in the direction of the two of them. She opened her eyes slowly and at first she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Both Rex and Thalia had gone white, Thalia almost as white as Clarke but she couldn't understand why. She searched the scene, her whole body, trying to find something wrong. It was only when Rex and Thalia turned to face Clarke that she finally noticed what was wrong, or should I say different about her. Where her stomach used to be 'wash board' flat, there was now a small, gentle bump. Her mind first went to the fact that she probably had been eating too much but food had been scarce recently and she was never someone who had a 'tummy'. "No, it couldn't be." she thought, as it finally dawned on her.

"Urmm, Clarke, I hate to tell you this but I think you might be pregnant." Rex nervously told her.

"Congratulations." Thalia sarcastically muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

"What, pregnant? No, I can't be!" Clarke quickly jumped off the bed, that vile sickness starting again but for a whole other reason. She paced back and forth in a line, her head hanging low. She felt like she wanted to cry. "No, you're wrong, you're wrong. You must be mistaken." She flicked her head up to look at Rex.

Rex just stood there, his gaze flitting between Clarke and Thalia, unsure of what to say. Finally he spoke with a shake of his head. "I'm not. I don't know exactly how far along you are but what little I know; you being sick and everything, I'd say you're about 12 weeks pregnant."

Clarke couldn't stand up any longer, she simply crumpled to the floor. Thalia quickly sat down by her and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Shush, don't worry, I'm here for you." she whispered, stroking Clarke's hair softly.

"I...he...we...we...oh no..." Clarke cried, ignoring Thalia's comfort.

"You don't have to keep the baby if you didn't want to, I'm sure Rex knows a natural way to, you know..." Thalia didn't carry on explaining, she just held her friend in her arms. Rex, out of eye shot of Clarke, shook his head at Thalia, indicating silently he didn't know a why to help Clarke. Thalia quietly sighed, realizing the problem Clarke was in. She pulled back a little from her friend before placing a gentle hand on Clarke's cheek, looking caringly at her as a question formed behind her lips, ready to spill out.

_Who's the father?_

Thalia carefully worked her way to asking, not wanting to make Clarke feel even worse but wanting to know so she could hate the right person for doing this to her friend. She took a deep breath, stroking Clarke's face before speaking. "Who's the father?" she asked softly, just before Rex decided to leave the room. He knew they needed their privacy.

Clarke's mind filled with his face from Thalia's question and a bout of tears, freshly rolled down her cheeks. No, Clarke couldn't tell her friend who he was. She couldn't. She took a deep breath, then another and another, as she tried to build up the nerve to tell Talia the truth. She took one last breath in before finally getting the nerve to say. "You're going to hate me for it." she cried, her body starting to shake.

"I won't hate you." Thalia promised, a kind smile on her face.

"You will and I don't blame you." she whispered before the name finally fell from her lips.

_It had been a few weeks since camp had arrived on Earth, so order in the group was very little. A few people in camp however, had put it upon themselves to have certain jobs; to help out. Clarke was the chief medic and had volunteered to go on a foraging expedition with Finn, Helix and a couple of others she hadn't learned their names yet, Clarke being the only female in a group of males._

_They were to look for more of this particular seaweed; an antiseptic seaweed, something that would help with the well-being of the camp in case of any future infections. Not after Jasper._

_A second group had gone a couple of hours before, though they were 'foraging' for meat; Bellamy and two of his lackeys; Jones and Connor. They were just coming back with a decent sized deer, when Clarke and her group left for the river._

_On the way there, Clarke thought about the last time she had come out here foraging. Poisonous fog seemed to have simply appeared out of nowhere and had nearly suffocated everyone in it's silky grasp. Fortunately people had run for cover, though splitting up in the process. Clarke and Finn had run the same way and hid together, into an abandoned shelter, dug deep in the ground. It was a long wait before the air was safe and things just happened while they were waiting. That was the day it happened, that was the day she lost her virginity. To Finn. She regretted it in the end, when she found out he had a girlfriend; Raven. He didn't love Clarke, he loved Raven._

_Clarke wished she'd known about Raven before hand because, well, things wouldn't be so complicated. They had barely spoken to one another for a few days, not since Finn and Raven officially got back together. She couldn't cope with seeing them allegedly all in love; not for a long while at least._

_For Clarke, seeing him here walking beside her in the forest, away from Raven, caused those suppressed feelings she had for him to come back with force; a feeling she hadn't felt in her life all that much. She tried to suppress them the best she could, keeping her expression professional and determined. It felt such a long walk in the awkward silence, the only voices being Helix and the others chatting with one another, seemingly unaware of the tension between the other two of their group. She was so glad to see water when she did, she wouldn't have been able to handle another minute of that tension._

_"Everyone, take as much as you can find, we'll be thankful later." Clarke announced, her words sounding lackluster and was missing that 'Clarke Griffin' edge of authority. She hurried over to the edge of the river before anyone could say a thing. She waded ankle deep into the water before keeping busy with collecting seaweed, purposefully unaware of what was going on around her. Time seemed to fly by. By the time she had finished, going back and forth to shore and dumping the weeds, she had managed to build up a bit of a sweat. Clarke looked around to see what others were doing as she made her way back, noticing that everyone but Finn were quite a way down stream; Finn was a matter of a couple of meters away from her. She ignored him instantly. Clarke wanted to sit down somewhere but she also simply wanted to get back to camp and, dear she think it, back to the 'normality' of camp. It was a sure way better than being at the river that's for sure. She quickly made her way back to camp, holding the seaweed close to her chest, the water damping her shirt but she was not caring. She wasn't even fazed that she was going back alone. Clarke let a deep sigh out as she took long strides, happier to be away._

_About half way between the river and camp, Clarke started to hear a noise; rustling coming from behind her. Her heart raced as she wondered what was behind her. "Keep moving, keep moving!" Clarke screamed in her mind but her limbs didn't want to know. She scanned the area around her to see what she could spot. Nothing else but the forest. Maybe it had gone. She started to walk again down the path, the seaweed now drying, crisping up against her shirt, warm from her body heat. The only sound she could hear now was the crunching of leaves beneath boot, that was until she heard her name being shouted. She instantly recognized that voice. It was Finn, he had followed her back. "Stalker." was all that came to Clarke's mind, other than a few choice words she had for him._

_"Leave me alone Finn!" Clarke shouted to the sky, unsure where he was. She sped up her steps, looking back at regular intervals to see if he was behind her. Faster and faster she went, trying to make decent leg way from him. Faster and faster she walked until she suddenly collided with something, hard, dropping the seaweed to the ground. That something was Finn, he was standing, mildly out of breath in front of Clarke, his hand pressed to her shoulder._

_"I've been wanting to talk to you." Finn admitted, trying to catch Clarke's gaze with his own. "Please? Just for a minute, that's all I ask." He gave Clarke a sad smile, probably hoping she would listen, unfortunately for him, she didn't._

_"Get out of my way Finn." she exclaimed, brushing his hand away from her and picking up as much of the seaweed as she could get. "I don't want to hear any more of your excuses." She made quick distance between herself and Finn, not daring to look back, not daring to stop._

_"I'm not going to. I just want you to hear me out, explain what's going on between everyone. Between us." He had to shout so Clarke would be able to hear._

_This made Clarke stop causing Finn to smile in the process, he thought she was listening to him, instead her blood was boiling. She quickly turned around before running towards him, stopping just in front of him. The seaweed was once again on the ground. "There is no 'us' Finn. There never was, you already had a girlfriend. I was the...uhh, I was the mistress in your whole...thing! That's all there is to it. Goodbye Finn." She was about to turn around and walk away again, this time without the seaweed but before she could do a thing, Finn took hold of Clarke's arm, holding her in her spot._

_"You've got it all wrong Clarke, you were never a 'mistress'. I didn't think I was going to see Raven again so it was, in my head over."_

_"So I was second choice? Is that what you're saying? You're a dick, you know that?" Clarke felt exasperated and tears started to well in her eyes. She was tired of people treating her like crap.  
_

_"No! What I'm saying is...is that we weren't doing anything wrong, not really. I thought Raven was as good as dead." The tears forming in Clarke's eyes began to fall. "I didn't mean to upset you." Finn began to wrap his arms around Clarke before pulling her close to him. Clarke began to struggle but the feeling of being in his arms was too much for her, she needed this. Her anger hadn't fully disappeared but it was slowly dwindling. After about a minute had past, Clarke started to push away from him._

_"No, we need to finish this cleanly. Properly. Goodbye Finn." Clarke held her hand out for Finn to shake._

_Finn looked at Clarke, his expression sad before he too held his hand out, shaking Clarke's purposefully. He didn't let go though._

_"Goodbye Finn." Clarke repeated, her own words tinged with held back tears._

_Finn didn't let her hand go. He wasn't going to let Clarke go anywhere. He effortlessly, in a fluid movement, pulled Clarke towards him, closing the small gap between them and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Again, Clarke attempted, however feebly to walk away, it was no use, she was enthralled by him again. Clarke started to move her lips with his, kissing him back with equal need._

_"No, we shouldn't..." Clarke murmured against his lips but her words didn't match with her actions. Her hands started to creep up underneath Finn's shirt and back again before lifting it completely off to reveal his bare muscular chest. Finn then physically replied with helping with the removal of Clarke's jacket and shirt._

_More and more clothes were teased off each other's bodies to leave them both completely naked, their bodies merging once more with one another._

Clarke started to sob once the name fell from her lips, causing Thalia to go into shock but trying her best to hide it. "There, there...don't you worry about him." Thalia comforted Clarke. Clarke hadn't told her best friend about anything of Finn and her relationship, though she did know Thalia had twigged something was going on between them...or  _had_  being the correct word now.

It was officially over. After sleeping together there on the forest floor, they walked what seemed to be blissfully back to camp but once they did arrive back; with the seaweed, Raven appeared out from her tent and Finn and Raven made out...again in front of her. She felt so guilty from there on in but thought that would be the end of it. Turns out, with her pregnancy she was wrong. He would be a part of her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

Clarke

Clarke and Thalia left the tent with Clarke just about finished crying and Thalia trying to comfort her, following the same path out as they had getting there. They circled around the camp until it was safe to enter again, away from prying eyes. Clarke just wanted to go to sleep and forget this whole mess. Things were so complicated and no one truly knew how much, except herself.

She was so glad to fall onto her bed, curling herself up into a tight ball, Thalia sitting next to her on the ground, stroking her hair as she rested. Tears flowed again from her eyes but Thalia just 'hushed' them to go. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" Clarke whispered, not opening her eyes to see Thalia's expression, she could tell by her voice that she meant what she said.

"I promise." she whispered back before giving Clarke a one sided hug that Clarke appreciated. Clarke knew that Thalia, silently would be thinking about Clarke having to tell Finn about the situation eventually; she wouldn't be able to hide a baby bump forever and the baby would be in the world eventually. It was this thought that kept swimming in her head but she was glad that Thalia didn't say a word to her. She was a true friend. "Now go to sleep, you must be tired." Thalia calmly stroked Clarke's hair again, waiting for her eyelids to become heavy. About ten minutes past of Thalia just sitting there, stroking Clarke's hair when the gentle sound of heavy breathing confirmed that Clarke was finally asleep. Thalia slowly moved away before leaving Clarke and walked out of the tent to go to the drop ship, hoping for her sake that she have a good sleep.

Thalia

While Clarke was sleeping, Thalia made her way over to where Monty was working, trying to find out how re-building the radio was going. She knew Raven wouldn't be there just yet and with everything with Clarke, she didn't want to see her, she would find it difficult to see her too but for a whole other reason of course.

Thalia walked her way up the drop ship walkway where the sound of banging was loud and clear in the air. The place was gloomy inside, she didn't know how anyone could see what they were doing but, by the noises she could hear, Monty could see. She followed the noise to find him, taking in the damage from the crash from the inside. She climbed the ladder to his hideout.

"Hello. Mind if I join you?" she asked cheerfully, her bubbly self never too far from the surface.

Monty was 'in the zone', so all Thalia got was a slight nod and a sound similar to 'yeah'. He was banging, clanging and just being his usual clever self. Thalia sat herself down and watched him, not majorly but just how he held his makeshift tools and using his hands to fix something so broken; she would be surprised if anyone could fix the radio, all except him and Raven, they were the best mechanics in the Ark. Once he had a spare minute, she would ask him how it was going but for now, left him to it; there was sure to be some job she should be doing in the camp. She would head on over and see Rex, see how she could help him.

Clarke

Clarke woke with a start. It took her a minute to realize she had been dreaming, sweat was gleaming on her skin. It was an awful dream, really vivid and frightening. An anxiety dream was what you might call it. She had dreamed that everyone in camp had found out about her and the baby, though in the dream, everyone seemed fine by it; all until nightfall came. That was when they snuck in to see her asleep in bed and tried to rip the baby out of her, killing her in the process. She had woken up when they were just about to stab into her. It one of those dreams that lasts the whole day. "Snap out of it." she muttered to herself as she swung her legs to the side of her bed before getting up and headed outside.

Voices, clattering and just general hubbub floated around the camp; people were walking around, busy in their own worlds just as Clarke was. She felt almost lonely within herself but she had to stop with this moaning if she wanted to keep being a good leader. All these feelings she had swirling around in her head, they had to go, she had to stay strong for the sake of the camp. She had to stay strong. She took a deep breath before making her way out into the flow of feet coming and going around her. Clarke needed to find out how the radio was coming along but having the fear of seeing Raven made her doubt whether to go. It was only as she thought that, that she spotted Raven walking past the campfire having made her way most likely from the bathroom, on her way towards Finn's tent. She exhaled a sigh of relief before making her way to the drop ship, wanting so badly for the radio to be fixed but knowing full well it hadn't.

"Hi Monty, how's it going?" Clarke asked as she appeared at the top of the ladder, flinging herself onto the floor, before standing up and headed towards him. He took a frustrated sigh before throwing his tools down onto the ground.

"Some of the wiring inside is basically...fried. It's needing major work on it and without all the proper tooling, it's basically impossible." He sighed again, frustrated.

Clarke sat herself down beside him, a slight smile on her face. "For the radio to work, would it only take replacing the wires?" she asked, a sudden idea forming in her mind. Monty nodded sadly, like it had dawned on him that his efforts were pointless.

"Yes, it would most likely work then." He stood up, giving up but Clarke just followed him. She let her smile grow before letting her news out, happy that she could help him.

"Well, I think I know a way for you to get the wires you need." She waited with interest to see Monty's reaction to her news.

Monty's face lit up, he couldn't believe it. "What? Really? How? Where? What?" He couldn't contain himself, he was beaming, he was shocked as well.

"Just leave it to me." Clarke replied before making her way to the ladder. Before she left, she looked back over at Monty and spoke one last time. "I'll be back just after lunch, so we can hopefully get it fixed by tonight." She could feel his excitement at this revelation and it was catching. She climbed down the ladder, disappearing from Monty.

"Oh. Where is it you're going?" Monty shouted towards the ladder but all he got back was a whistling breeze through the ship, Clarke was already gone.

The soft breeze hit Clarke straight in the face as she ran towards the shelter, an excited smile stuck to her lips. Finally, contact with the Ark would be possible, she couldn't believe it. She didn't stop running until she had reached her destination. She pulled at the door with all her might, causing it to screech loudly into the sky before letting it swing to the ground with one loud thud. Clarke climbed down into the black room, searching blindly for a match, candle, anything so she could light up her way. Fortunately for her, the last time she had been here, a candle had been lid nearby and the matches had been placed right beside it. She carefully lit the candle before snubbing the match on the nearby wall.

Her eyes took in the room once more before starting on her hunt for anything that might help, something with wires. The minutes ticked by; ten minutes, twenty minutes, Clarke wasn't sure how long but finally she had found something; a small, yellow, battery powered toy car and it's battered controller sitting under it. It was hidden in a plastic box of junk, the writing on the side faded from long seen sun exposure. She instantly grabbed them both before placing them as securely as she could in the pockets of her jacket, snuffed the candle and climbed up the ladder into the warm, fresh air. In half an hour, she would be back and Monty hopefully will be able to get the radio fixed. She smiled again at the thought. She carefully shut the door closed before turning around towards the path home, however, when she turned around, she instantly learned she wasn't alone. She had been followed.

"What have we got here? Clarke Griffin, I should really tell someone about your secret hideout." Murphy teased, a venomous smirk on his lips. He was obviously proud that he was the one to have followed her and seen where she was going. It didn't bother her for the camp to know about this place but to have Murphy tell everyone instead of her and take such pleasure in doing so, got her feeling rather annoyed and even more frustrated with the presence that was Murphy in the camp. She looked him square in the eyes, not showing a hint of emotion before making her way past him, pushing him away in the process.

"Get out of my way." Clarke demanded as she walked away from him, trying to keep her paces steady. Her demand hadn't worked though as not long after, she felt a cool, rough hand take hold of her wrist firmly, stopping her from walking any further. Her cool facade was slowly breaking down."Get your hands off me Murphy or I swear..."

Murphy simply laughed. "You swear what? Come on now, you know you wouldn't do anything to me. It's all an act, this hard exterior. I know deep down you're as soft as your old friend Wells." He seemed to take pleasure in saying his words to Clarke, never letting his grip on her wrist slacken. "You know what happened to him when he let his soft self get carried away." He smirked again, enjoying this all a little too much.

Clarke took a deep breath in, trying not to let him effect her, it was Murphy for crying out loud but he was like a dripping tap and after a while he gets to you. "What are you getting at? Is there a reason why you're telling me all this?" she asked, her annoyance with him obviously apparent. She just wanted to get back.

That same smirk appeared on his face; venomous and intimidating, like a snake ready to take it's prey. "Oh no reason, it's just I've heard that you like to sleep around. Is that why you were seeing Rex, because you sleep around? Is that it?" His face started to turn dark as the grip on her wrist tightened even more. "You're dirty, you know that don't you? Only someone who was soft like you would end up being the camp slapper." He moved that little closer to her.

Clarke had no idea where all this was coming from. She now knew he had seen her at Rex's but where did he get that it was because she was 'sleeping around'? She had only slept with two guys while being here and one of them was payback to the other. He had officially gone cuckoo. "Really, I don't know what you're talking about. Now, get your hands off me!" she exclaimed quietly for no one to hear her but him, as she tried her best to yank her arm away from him but with no such luck.

"Oh, but I do. Your friend Rex told me everything, well that you were in some sort of trouble but he didn't say what. My guess is that you were worried you have a...you know. I'm guessing I'm right. Am I right?"

Clarke didn't reply, she wasn't going to answer a thing he asked her, he would get fed up with interrogating her eventually and then she would be free from him.

Murphy chuckled, thinking he was spot on. "I'm right. Well, I won't tell anyone about your secret stash if you do one little favor for me." Clarke had no idea what he was on about but he wasn't scaring her.

"It doesn't bother me if people find out, it would be great in fact. There's blankets, candles, all sorts of things to help the camp out so go, go ahead and tell everyone, it would help me." She kept her cool, not flinching, just staring him out the best she could. She even put an amused smirk upon her face, just to try and knock him off his game. He was a bully, he wanted to see anyone suffer if it was by his own hands.

"Really? It doesn't bother you? Well okay then, I'll tell everyone for you. Oh, and you wouldn't mind me telling everyone your other secret? I'm just telling the truth."

"No, because it's not true. Now leave. Now." Clarke's voice was stern.

Murphy seemed to have heard something he liked though Clarke had already told him, in various different forms the same thing. "Do you mind if I check for myself? See if you're...okay?" he laughed at his sick form of a joke. Clarke was not finding any of this amusing.

"Yes! Now let go of me. Please." Clarke begged, utterly fed up and now getting scared of him.

Another laugh. "No, not until I try you for myself."

Clarke felt sick. She wasn't sure exactly which sick, but being in this situation with Murphy certainly wasn't helping. Did he have some form of weird crush on Clarke that she knew nothing about? This was really getting too much. "If you don't let go of me, I will scream." Clarke steely told him, her insides starting to quiver.

"Go on then. Scream."

Clarke wasn't someone to back down on promises or anything she had said, so she opened her mouth and took a big gulp of air before letting a low, loud scream out from her throat.

Murphy hadn't expected her to do so, as his face showed a brief look of concern before he let go of her wrist and placed one hand over her mouth and the other around her, holding her close to his body. "Right, stop. I didn't think you had it in you Princess. Well, lets see what else you have in you."

His words paralyzed Clarke long enough for Murphy to take advantage of the situation. He moved his hands so both were pushing her down onto the leafy ground before following down to meet her. His body pinned hers down so leaving his hands to undo her pants. "Let me go! No!" Clarke shouted, letting another scream; loud and high pitched escape into the sky. Another soon followed as she tried to wriggle away.

"Will you shut up!" Murphy shouted, trying to pull down her pants. "Stop screaming." He had a menacing, unhinged look about him; he had gone crazy here on Earth and Clarke was terrified of what he was going to do to her, she knew what he was going to do. He flung his other hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming but she just bit him instead. He flung his hand away before slapping her hard across her face, her cheek red raw and stinging but it shook her enough to try and get away from him, kicking him hard in the groin for double pain. Her bite and kick stunned him enough for a quick escape. She got to her feet, thankful what was in her pockets hadn't fallen out and made a run for it away from him, her legs guiding her speedily away. Faster and faster she went, not bothering to see if he was behind her, just running with all her might. tears started to fall from her eyes like salty streams blurring her vision but she had to keep going, for her safety at the very least.

It felt too long until she saw the wall of camp but she was so happy to at least be so near to relative safety, in the company of others. Her legs felt like they were burning, stiffing from fear. Nearly there nearly there, then a hand yanked her backwards, slamming her hard to the ground. Murphy, he had caught up with her. Why was he doing this to her? "No, no!" Clarke screamed, trying her best to shuffle away from him.

"Why did you slap me? We were only having a bit of fun." His words sounded like he genuinely meant it but she knew better, a lot better to trust him. He was insane.

Clarke continued to crawl away, going now further from camp as Murphy was blocking the way. "Go away...please Murphy." The tears began to flood down her face, soaking her shirt. The tears were blurring up her vision and that feeling of sickness was only getting stronger. Up and up her throat, burning upwards until, without any warning towards Murphy, she vomited on his boots, the liquid instantly soaking into the gaps in the leather. Clarke, for a brief moment was feeling glad that she was sick on him but then she realized that it would only make him madder and madder meant crazier.

"Eugh, you did that on purpose!" Murphy exclaimed just before he reared his hand back to slap her Clarke closed her eyes, ready for the impact but there was nothing. She was too scared to look. Was he rearing up again, not being in a good position to hit Clarke? Clarke slowly, gradually opened her eyes to see that Murphy had an expression close to a deer in headlights, or what she thought a deer might look like if such a thing had happened. She turned to see why he was looking like he did and spotted a silhouette at the door into camp. The light was shining right behind them from where she was positioned so she couldn't make out who it was but his voice told a different story, she recognized him right away. She was so relieved. It was Bellamy, walking quickly in the direction of them both. Clarke felt she couldn't say a word, couldn't move.

"Hey, would the hell do you think you're doing?" Bellamy shouted as he picked up pace in getting to Murphy.

Murphy tried his best to mellow the situation down. "I was just playing around, she knows I was just playing around. Just ask her would ya?" he laughed nervously, backing a few steps back with every stride of Bellamy's. "I was kiddin'. Tell him Clarke!"

Clarke just shook her head as she sat there, he face washing away of pure fear. "No, nothing you were doing...or trying to do to me was 'messing around'. I didn't do anything to deserve this!" She shouted those last few words while Bellamy had just reached Murphy and pinned him back against a nearby tree.

"You think it's just a joke, scaring Clarke like you did? I hope you see the funny side of what I've got planned for you. Stay there!" Bellamy's voice demanded being listened to. He left Murphy quivering in his spot before making his way over to Clarke, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Thank you." Clarke muttered softly, as she took hold of his hand and let him help her up. He pulled a little too hard which caused her to lunge into his chest. Their hands entwined together for a few too many seconds than necessary. Her cheeks flushed pink, so she quickly moved away to avoid anymore flushing from her. She thanked him again with a kind smile; he smiled back at her before turning his attention back to Murphy.

"What are you going to do to him?" Clarke asked intrigued. She wasn't someone who thought people needed punishing for punishing sake but she really wanted Murphy to get his comeuppance, he was one of only a few she felt like this about.

Bellamy pushed his hand into Murphy's shoulder blade, causing him to yelp in moderate pain. "I haven't decided yet." he replied, looking him straight in the eyes, not looking away to speak to Clarke. "You can head back inside. Go on."

Clarke smiled lightly at Bellamy caring over her, but she did as she was told, this time and made her way back into camp but not before walking over to Murphy, hitting him square in the face. She decided not to head over to see Monty just yet or relieve Rex of his duties, the thought of her bed sounded appealing. She made her way into the tent, placing the car and controller down on the ground by the side of the bed before curling up on the bed and closed her eyes to try and get some rest. Clarke couldn't switch off, she just kept seeing Murphy's face over and over in her head but the knowledge that he was being dealt with, certainly comforted her enough to at least try and relax, resting her eyes in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

Clarke

When Clarke finally woke up, her cheek was aching and her stomach complained loudly, shaking the bottom of her rib cage. She must have missed lunch. What time was it? Clarke didn't know and she felt a little disoriented for a few seconds. Had everything that had happened to her been a dream? Had everything today? She had a big, silent yawn before getting herself off the bed. Right, first things first, she needed to take the stuff to Monty. Clarke stretched before bending down to pick them up but when her hand touched where they should have been, her fingers felt nothing but the dirty, cold ground below. Where had they gone? The realization cleared her mind with a start, thoughts flying around her head. "No, no, they can't be gone." she muttered to herself, panic setting in. Clarke spun around, scanning the floor, any items dotted around, anything, hoping to see that yellow car and controller but with no luck. She didn't know what to do other than head outside and search the camp, anything would be better than panicking; exactly what she was doing that particular moment.

She stormed her way out, frantically darting around the nearby area, looking for a single clue. Searching around the camp fire, at the entrances to other's tents, she found nothing. Clarke hadn't searched far and time had barely gone by but she felt like she had lost them forever. Luck like that was hard to come by for Clarke, so she was not surprised that the chance to talk to everyone back home was impossible to do but she had to keep on going, she had to find them. She turned herself around to face the direction of her tent again, thinking maybe she scanned over it with her eyes and it simply didn't register in her mind in pure panic. She marched herself towards her tent. Once she reached her tent, she was taken by surprise as she parted the door because inside, standing, waiting for her was Bellamy, his back turned to her. What was he doing here? She took a deep breath before walking inside. At hearing Clarke's footsteps, he quickly turned around, his eyes widening, probably from the bruise on her face before an embarrassed smile appeared on his lips.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I gave Monty the...car and controller..." He looked a little confused with why Monty wanted them, rubbing the back of his head briefly. "...he thought you'd be back before now and he was desperate to fix the radio. He ordered me to get them." he chuckled lightly before clearing his throat.

Clarke took a huge sigh of relief to know that Monty had what he wanted before giving him a smile of her own. She made her way towards him slowly, making sure to keep the mood light and away from any subjects to cause tension between them. "Oh, what a relief! He needs them for fixing the radio. I've been searching, trying to find them. I'm so glad Monty's got them, thank you for doing that for him." she smiled again before walking behind Bellamy and started to tidy up the room, cleaning the few things that had spread across the floor.

"No problem, urmm..." Bellamy changed the subject completely, seeming a little dubious to speak, his feet moving closer to the door. "...I just wanted to tell you that Murphy's been taken care of; he's under 24 hour supervision for the time being; he won't bother you again. Trust me." His words had the sound of a man in authority, a man who knew he was boss.

The sound of Murphy's name didn't stir anything other than extreme gratefulness that Bellamy had stopped him. She couldn't even think what would have happened if he hadn't been there. "Thank you." She replied, finally turning around to face him, their gazes fixed to the other for a split second before he was gone. Her heart was racing that little bit, her cheeks slightly flushed. She had feelings for Bellamy, no denying that but it was far too complicated now to act on them, than to simply store them up within. Besides, she was pregnant with  _another_  man's baby, a man she used to have strong feelings for. Her life was like one of those old soap operas the human population used to watch before Earth had gone through a nuclear apocalypse.

Clarke wanted to go over to Monty again and ask how things were going but she also knew that he would be fixated on re-building the radio and Raven would be there, most likely taken over. She knew she would have to face her one day and she would, confidently, but the thought of doing so felt like something for later. For now, she had the task of looking for some food, her stomach eager to be fed. She straightened out her clothes, the brief feel of her tiny growing stomach sent a wave of emotions through her before calmly walking back outside, the campfire burning low. Pieces of ripped off meat sat by the side on a massive, green leaf, a couple of people casually digging in. Clarke sauntered over before taking a medium sized piece from the pile and walked away from two gossiping girls. She made her way while eating through the center of camp, taking in all that was going on, watching as people talked and went off to do their various jobs; camp life seemed to be running pretty smoothly for now. There was nothing for her to do so she decided to help out with some of the menial jobs around camp again, always thankful to keep busy.

Time ticked on, creeping closer to the beautiful sun setting down into the horizon; a daily spectacle for all who hadn't the pleasure of a lifetime of such wonders. Clarke was just about finished with gathering some more firewood and had just stepped foot into the camp when she spotted Thalia came running towards her, words flowing out of her mouth in one long breath. "It's fixed! The radio, it's fixed! Raven's just about finished on it." Thalia couldn't contain her excitement, squeezing Clarke tightly before pulling back. "Bellamy was told first, by Monty I believe and he's asked for you to be there too. You need to come...come on!" Her contagious, enthusiastic ways were rubbing off on Clarke as she too expressed excitement, hugging her friend back and smiling but nowhere near as OTT as Thalia.

"Okay, I'm coming." she replied as she quickly walked back to the campfire and placed the wood nearby. She then walked to the drop ship with Thalia, her worry for seeing Raven surprisingly small in comparison to her excitement; Clarke told herself she was sure that things would be okay between Raven and herself, Raven didn't know a thing about Finn and Clarke's history as far as she knew. Things would be fine she was sure of it.

When they walked onto the drop ship, leaving the rest of the camp outside but bringing Rex with them, the scene was filled with metaphorical energy, you could tell a mass of excitement had erupted in this cramped space. Clarke walked on over to Raven sitting on a seat, Bellamy was standing to Raven's right, nearest to the door and Finn was flanking her left. Her heart raced a little but she tried her best to calm it down and pretend all things were okay between the group inside.

"Have you managed to get contact with anyone on the Ark yet Raven?" Clarke calmly inquired as she walked to stand to the side of Bellamy, a subtle smile appearing on her lips.

Raven had a small form of microphone on her head while her fingers played around with the dials of the radio, trying to stop the background white noise coming from it. She didn't bother to look up but her voice sounded quite excited with this handiwork from Monty and Raven. "No, not yet but I've managed to patch into the radio signal back home and I'm just hoping that they can hear. No one seems to have picked up yet."

Clarke simply nodded at Raven's words as Rex walked over to stand behind Raven, blocking her in at all angles. Thalia followed him over.

"We all just have to wait." Bellamy added, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think we should tell the others outside what's going on, they'll want to know." Clarke looked up at Bellamy who turned when she spoke, his arms still crossed and his face lacking in a smile. He nodded at her with a silent 'Sure.' before turning back to the group again, his arms sliding away from the other.

"Right, well Clarke and I will go talk to the camp. Let us know as soon as you hear anything." Bellamy then turned and walked away towards the entrance, Clarke walking by the side of him.

"Okay Boss!" Raven briefly paused from working the radio, sarcastically shouting these words towards Bellamy. An amused smile flickered upon his face as he walked away.

When they were about to step out of the drop ship, Bellamy, his eyes dead ahead, started to speak, his voice quiet enough for others around not to hear. "Clarke. Are you in some form of trouble?" He turned his head to look at Clarke as they both continued to walk, Clarke's gaze moving from Bellamy to the forest up ahead.

She didn't know what to say; it was a strange thing to just come out with and ask but it wouldn't be a stretch to think that Murphy would have said something, tried to stir up trouble between the co-leaders, planting a seed in the mind of Bellamy. She didn't know how to start explaining a thing; she would be honest with him, he was one of a few she could actually trust but that would sure not last, on Bellamy's side of things when he found out the truth. It would sour their relationship, friendship, whatever that was going on between them. She hadn't even told Finn a thing but Clarke had to let someone else into the circle, she had to let Bellamy in for their leadership to continue to work out. She took a deep breath before letting words flow out of her mouth.

"Not what you're thinking anyway. I...urmm..." Clarke took another deep breath, readying herself to spill more. She leaned herself a little closer to him as the crowd around them started to get nearer, easy enough to hear what was being said if loud enough. Clarke didn't want that. "...I guess you could say my problems involve someone else...though they don't know anything about it yet." Cryptic words from Clarke, she couldn't come around to admitting outright a thing. Clarke looked up to see what Bellamy's expression was and it seemed to be a mix of confusion and worry. She didn't want anyone to worry over her so she quickly decided to lighten the mood. "It's great that Monty and Raven have fixed the radio, we can get the supplies we so desperately need." She added a soft smile to her face after she spoke.

Bellamy still seemed to want to know more, ignoring Clarke's attempt at changing the subject. "I don't understand. What have you gotten yourself into?" It amused Clarke a little that Bellamy was worried over her being in a dodgy situation when it was a known fact that Bellamy wasn't squeaky clean himself, hell, that was how they were here on Earth; all delinquents together.

Clarke wished she hadn't said a word, it was stupid of her to want to tell anyone about her baby before telling Finn. "Oh, never mind, forget it." she muttered before picking up her pace to get to the stage which the camp had made out of bits of wood and rock.

Eager eyes followed them as they walked, wanting to know, for sure if the rumors were true about the radio. Most already knew that it had been fixed but Clarke thought that they must just want to be told officially; like how it was on the Ark. It was Clarke and Bellamy's job to deliver the news and they did as was needed to do for they were the leaders of camp.

"Everyone, I'm sure you know that Monty and Raven have been trying to fix the radio..." Bellamy declared, all eyes turned to him before he took a brief pause, taking a shallow breath in. It was long enough though for Clarke to slip into announcing the news. Bellamy was surprisingly not annoyed by Clarke taking the spotlight from him, at most he let an amused smile appear on his lips as he turned to look at her. She was a natural leader, he gave her that.

"...well, we're just here to tell you that Monty and Raven have fixed it. We can finally contact the Ark." Clarke added to the statement before letting a roar of cheers fill the camp. It lasted for a long time, longer than what Clarke wanted but she let them cheer, turning to face Bellamy with a smile to match his.

Several minutes after the news had broken, the cheering carrying on, Clarke noticed in the corner of her eye someone running towards them up on stage, so she turned to face them, watching them run. Thalia, once more was the messenger, running to tell both Clarke and Bellamy the news. "You're mother's on the other end; Raven's been talking to her." Thalia's voice didn't sound right, something was off but she smiled at them both nonetheless. Clarke ignored that thought for a moment, instead smiling back over at her friend.

"That's great news! We need to sort a list of some kind for what we need down here for camp." Clarke commented, her need to lead evident.

Thalia let a nervous laugh escape before replying to Clarke, her voice sounding like she was being a little sheepish. "That's already been sorted." Clarke wondered what everyone had decided to ask for, she was sure a lot of those things no one actually needed but she tried her best to shrug it off. She needed to inform the crowd around them, that things were looking up even more. Bellamy, however beat her to it. They seemed to be having a private game between them of who could say what first. The cheering hadn't stopped when Bellamy announced the news at the top of his voice.

"Quiet! We've just been informed that Abigail Griffin is on the other end of the line, so anything you can think of, that you need, please come tell myself or Clarke and we can see what we can do." He let a charming smile free, all eyes once more on him.

While Bellamy was talking, Thalia lent towards Clarke and whispered into her ear, her words sounding urgent. "It might be best for the two of you to come back first, before letting others tell you what they need."

Clarke wondered once more why Thalia was worrying and acting like she was, her gaze fixed on Thalia confused. She listened all the same to her friend as she turned to face the crowd again, speaking Bellamy's and her last words before they would leave the stage. "We will be back later for you all to give us your requests, so...back to what you were all doing." She then swiftly got off the stage, Bellamy wondering what was going on.

"Why the hurry?" he asked, looking between Clarke and Thalia with an interested expression on his face.

Thalia spoke first before Clarke could say a word. "You two just need to come back with me." Then she started to walk back towards the drop ship, followed by Clarke and Bellamy behind. Both their faces showed confusion which they noticed in the other when they looked at each other. Two small shrugs and that was the extent of their conversation on the walk there. Thalia didn't say a word, her fingers twisting around the other, a sign that she was nervous. Clarke was about to ask what was wrong but just like that, the heightened voices of the group inside could be heard plainly but not clearly. What had caused them to suddenly start to argue?

Thalia (Raven & Rex)

Seconds ticked by and nothing. Half a minute passed with Raven talking into the microphone. Nothing. A minute. Nothing. Two minutes had actually passed when a familiar voice, fuzzy from travel, echoed out of the radio, bated breath finally released. "Hello...Hello, you're alive." You could hear the relief coming from Clarke's mom Abigail's voice, she was so happy to hear Raven's voice at the end of the line but one particular person was forefront in Abigail's mind. "Is Clarke there?"

Raven positioned the microphone to her mouth a little better before answering the question with a light smile. "Clarke's not but she's fine. She's actually telling everyone in camp the good news about the radio." She then lent back into the chair, everyone listening to another sigh of relief from Abigail. Raven continued to talk, barely letting Abigail register the news of her daughter being okay. "We've managed so far to survive down here but there are some things we need."

There was a brief pause before Abigail began to speak. "Fine, okay, what do you need?"

Raven took the headset off and gave it over to Rex who was now standing where Bellamy had been. He took hold of it before placing it on his head. The microphone seemed to be positioned in an odd position but it worked for Rex for now. "This is Rex. We need medicine; anything really you can give us would be good. Bandages, ointment, tablets, anything." He sounded quite desperate as he spoke, listening with bated breath to hear what Abigail could do for them.

Thalia was mouthing 'baby' over and over to Rex for only his eyes to see, which was annoying him and grating against his already short temper. He tried his best to ignore her but she just kept going on and on. He ignored her again as Abigail's voice came out of the radio once more.

"We can send you all that. Is there anything else?" she asked, her tone of voice slightly wobbly, whether to do with herself or the radio was unknown.

Rex looked up at Thalia who started to mouth 'baby' again and again but with what Rex and Thalia had been 'talking' about after Clarke and Bellamy had left; about Clarke's baby needing to be checked on while Clarke was pregnant and needed this particular monitor to do so, Rex thought it would be useless to ask for. It wouldn't help the camp overall, it would only be needed for Clarke. It was Thalia's idea anyway and he didn't have to do everything she asked him to. He lent closer to the radio, even though the microphone was at his mouth and started to speak again, his words definite. "No, nothing else we need." He then took the headset off and handed it back to Raven.

Thalia was fuming. She was purely thinking of her friend with asking Rex to ask for this monitor and to hear him say they didn't need it, when she knew they did. Oh, she was really cross. She took the microphone without asking and placed it on her head, speaking before she had properly put it on. She turned away from everyone so she could have a chance to speak. "There is something else we need. It's called a...urmm...anatomical monitor?" She wasn't sure if she pronounced it correctly. She waited to see what Abigail would say but noticed instead everyone's eyes turned on her. Thinking it was because she took the headset without asking, she quickly took it off and handed it to Raven, whispering a 'sorry' before walking back to Rex, nudging him hard in the side out of annoyance.

The staring didn't stop. Instead, all eyes were on her as Raven slowly placed the headset down before turning around to face Thalia. "Why do we need one of those?" Her eyes were scanning over Thalia's face like she was searching for something to answer her question. "Are you sick?"

Thalia couldn't help but shoot out a laugh. "No! No one's sick." she answered before realizing that answering, eliminated one of only two reasons why you needed a monitor. She quickly tried to backtrack. "I mean, I only asked for...it's a precaution." Thalia added, lying to Raven's face. Her heart thudded inside her chest.

Raven seemed to have a knowing look on her face, like she had worked it all out. "You're pregnant." she declared, Rex's eyes shooting quickly over to Thalia who's heart was beating even faster.

"No, it's not me." Oh crap! Thalia put her foot in it. Rex was relieved though. "I mean...I, uh...it's a precaution, like I said. No one needs it right now." She could feel her face flush a subtle red. She desperately hoped she wasn't so see through with Raven as she was with Clarke. Clarke could always find out what Thalia was thinking.

Raven's smile slowly dropped. A monitor was for someone who was either seriously sick or pregnant and she could tell that Thalia was telling the truth. If it wasn't for her, then who was it for? "Who's pregnant Thalia?" Raven asked, her eyes burning into Thalia's, trying to find the truth somewhere in her eyes.

"N-No one, like I said, it's a precaution." Thalia lied again, though this time Thalia could tell she was a bad liar.

Raven was acting the way she was, paranoid and snappy because she knew that Thalia would only snatch the microphone and ask for something like a monitor if it was for herself or for a friend. On it being for Thalia, Raven now knew it wasn't for her and on the friend score, she knew that Thalia only had two female friends and one was a timid thirteen year old girl; the other was Clarke Griffin. "It's for Clarke isn't it?" Raven demanded, her voice breaking. "Isn't it?" she shouted, finally putting two and two together.

Raven had thoughts when she arrived, seeing everyone alive, that Finn might have started to see someone while he was here on Earth but those thoughts disappeared when they started their relationship up where it left off. It was only a few weeks later that she started to notice his attention drifting towards Clarke but she put it down to her being a jealous, paranoid girlfriend. Turns out, she had the right to be paranoid.

Thalia flinched at Raven's outbursts, causing her to quickly nod that she was right in guessing. "Yes, it's for Clarke. She was planning on telling everyone, when she felt like she could."

Raven simply laughed, the sound like she had finally gone mad. " 'Felt like she could'...'Felt like she could.' What about everyone lives she's destroyed when she slept with my boyfriend?" she took a deep sigh before turning her attention on Finn. "Well done Finn, you've really screwed things up for us. We're over!"

Finn was still in shock but he managed to walk quickly over to Raven; Rex quietly got out of the way and walked towards Thalia as Finn started to shout, spewing venom, all of which neither Raven nor Thalia wanted to hear but Raven didn't want to back down.

"I think I'm going to go back to the medics tent." Rex muttered towards Talia before making his way out. Thalia followed, muttering under her breath that she was going to get Clarke. Bellamy would be able to calm things down, she was sure of it.

It wasn't long until Thalia found them, where she guided them back to the drop ship, her heart beating nervously to what was about to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

What Clarke first noticed when she walked in, was that the feeling in the room of excitement and energy had gone. Completely. It was now replaced by a heavy, black presence, pressing down on her. On them all. The second thing she noticed was that the arguing was between Raven and Finn, each of them screaming at each other, words she couldn't distinguish, the beginning of a physical fight on the horizon.

"Hey! What's going on?" Clarke demanded as she walked confidently towards them, planning on breaking the argument up. Her arms were outstretched forwards, ready to separate them, however, at hearing Clarke's voice, both sets of eyes fixed on Clarke, their bodies moving apart. It was only Raven though that reacted physically towards Clarke, shouting at her and then slapping Clarke right across her face before Clarke could do a thing.

"You slut! How could you?" Raven screamed as she attempted to slap Clarke across the face again but this time, Clarke moved and Raven's hand simply flew through the empty space.

"I don't know what you're talking about Raven!" Clarke countered, not dawning on her why Raven was acting this way towards her, until her words had left her mouth. She looked around the room to see what other's faces were like, wondering what they must be thinking. When her gaze met Finn's, she could see that he seemed but a presence in the room, his expression a mix of shock and what looked like disgust but Clarke doubted the last was true. The penny had dropped but what penny was another story.

"Whoa now ladies!" Bellamy exclaimed, moving quickly to stop the fight from becoming a physical one again.

"Don't lie! You do!" Raven was livid. She rammed into Clarke hard, knocking her backwards into a moving Bellamy with a painful 'thud'. The collision didn't seem to have hurt Bellamy but it certainly hurt Clarke though she didn't dare show it, she could cope with the pain.

"I'm sorry okay!" Clarke shouted, trying to get through to Raven as Bellamy's hands pushed her upright from their collision.

"You're sorry? That's a laugh!" Raven let a laugh out that was the furthest from sounding happy before lunging at Clarke again but instead, rammed into Bellamy who was standing between them. He took hold of Raven, quickly disabling her by pinning her arms behind herself before whispering loudly into her ear.

"You'd better stop now, don't want you to hurt yourself." Bellamy's words had a hint of sarcasm which Raven definitely caught as she let herself go limp in his arms. "That's better." Bellamy added, once he thought she wouldn't attack again but he kept things safe by standing between Raven and Clarke just in case.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you found out like this but I'm not to blame here, I didn't know you existed until you arrived like you did." Clarke explained, keeping her gaze on Raven. She could see that Raven wasn't really letting any words sink in and was just determined to paint Clarke as a baddie, a fact that Clarke wasn't going to take. "Don't paint me to be the bad guy Raven."

Raven walked a few steps closer before stopping, her eyes were burning holes into Clarke's, another laugh escaping her lips. "I'm not painting you as a bad guy here, you've done that job for me. All. On. Your. Own. Sleeping with someone's boyfriend kinda does that to you." She crossed her arms, feeling like she was having the upper hand in the argument but Clarke wasn't going to back down.

Clarke took a big sigh to try and calm herself but it wasn't working as well as was needed. She let the arguing settle before calmly speaking, the underlying emotions Clarke was feeling were bubbling close to the surface "Like I said before, I didn't know you existed and Finn never told me he had a girlfriend." This argument was stressing Clarke out so much, she was starting to feel sick; a feeling she never had for moments like this until now.

Raven's defensive exterior wasn't anywhere near breaking but something sunk in, it wasn't enough though to change how she felt towards this whole situation. Words bubbled up once again and flew right out her mouth towards Clarke. "Fine. Let's say this is true..." Raven knew full well it was true. "...was it at that moment you...conceived that...thing growing inside you or was it while you knew he was with me? It's just...well, you're not showing and if you've only slept with..." She pointed in the direction of Finn. "...him once; like you're making it sound, then you're over four months pregnant and by now, shouldn't you be showing a little more?" Raven felt like she had stumped Clarke and in a way, she had but it didn't last long. Clarke collected herself together, before getting ready to talk. If Raven wanted to know the whole truth, then so be it; Clarke was ready to let it all go.

"You're right. It didn't happen when you were on the Ark, it happened 12 weeks ago, to be exact. Right over there in the forest." Clarke turned around and pointed in the direction, before turning back. Her gaze moved away from Raven towards Finn, who's expression had now turned steely and cold. "Isn't that right Finn?" Clarke aimed that rhetorical question towards him, hoping to get some form of a response from him. "This must be what Finn's like shocked; cold and speechless." she added in her mind. There was something that Raven still didn't know, a small little detail that Finn told Clarke and that something was brewing to come out. She turned from Finn to Raven as she spoke, a subtle smile on her lips. "There's something you might not know...see, Finn here told me, not long before all this happened, that the two of you were basically...on the rocks." Clarke took a breath in, waiting to hear what Raven had to say to that news.

Raven instantly fired up again, though this time, she seemed a little calmer towards Clarke and her anger was more so directed towards Finn. She whipped herself around to question Finn. "Is what she's saying true? Tell me Finn!" He flinched slightly at her voice but stood his ground. He took a few steps forward toward Raven, his expression looking sorry but she backed up a few steps, not wanting to be close to him.

"You told me that we didn't seem as close anymore and I took that as meaning we were finishing. What else was I suppose to think?" Finn shrugged lightly, sick from this argument already.

"Anything but that! We've been through too much to just throw in the towel like that and anyway, even if we were finishing, you would have still been in a relationship with me and sleeping with anyone else then, in my book, is called cheating! Look it up sometime." Raven couldn't believe Finn was being so...weak in his explanation for sleeping with Clarke. Maybe he was right, maybe they weren't as close as they used to be anymore, but still, that didn't justify his actions.

"Uuhh, I've had it, I'm going." Raven closed the gap between Finn and herself, shoving her shoulder into his arm as she walked past. Her eyes burned once more into Clarke's as she went but her expression now matched Finn's as she looked a mixture of sad and very angry. "It's not over." she muttered before she was out of the drop ship. Finn followed like a begging puppy after her. This just left a nervous Thalia, a speechless Bellamy and Clarke, feeling sick, angry and now also hungry.

Clarke had almost forgotten that there was others around while Clarke and Raven argued but hearing Bellamy's voice, bow standing behind her, jolted her back into reality.

"Thalia, could you leave us. Please?" Bellamy asked, steadily, trying his best to suppress his own, well hidden emotions.

"I...uh, should stay..." Thalia meekly replied but at seeing Bellamy's expression change, she desperately wanted to leave.

"Could you please go Thalia? I'll talk to you later." Clarke demanded having worked out who had spilled the beans, though there was no guessing work to do. Thalia nervously stood there for a brief second before walking away quickly, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone. Clarke, once seeing that she had actually gone, turned in the direction of Bellamy. He wasn't someone who expressed his emotions and today wasn't much different but she could see that underneath, he was at least a little upset with how things have transpired. She had nothing of help to say to Bellamy. "I'm sorry." Was all that fell from her lips.

Bellamy sighed loudly, letting this whole situation mellow a little, his gaze moving towards the wall of the ship. "You've really got yourself into a mess." he simply commented before walking his way towards the radio, placing his hand over the microphone, looking at it thoughtfully.

Clarke didn't know what to say; she was surprised he didn't react badly to the news. She followed him over slowly towards the radio, muttering a quiet 'Yes', not wanting to say a word in case she made things worse. Clarke was the quietest she'd been in a long while.

The seconds ticked by before Bellamy started to speak again, his tone cool and collected. "You used me didn't you?" he asked, taking a big sigh at the end. "I suppose I deserve it after all the times I've done the same to girls."

"No! It wasn't like that." Clarke quickly admitted, placing her hand on his arm; he instantly pulled away. "I like you Bellamy, very much. It was just, everything felt like it was getting on top of me and I didn't realize how much it was affecting me. I'm not as tough as I thought." She let a light laugh out but knew full well that this wasn't the right place to do that.

"You like me, huh? I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of you then!" Bellamy countered, this time though, he was laughing. "I never would have thought Murphy was right about you. He told me you were in some form of trouble but I just batted it away. It stuck in my head though, his determination that he was right so, out of interest, I asked you if you were and you replied, I had a gut feeling it was something to do with Finn. I've seen how he look at you."

Clarke's head dropped down; she felt defeated, a new feeling to her and she hated it. "It's been over for a while now. Like I said, nothing has happened in...weeks! It's over." She tried to look Bellamy straight in the eyes, trying to make emphasis that there was nothing going on between herself and Finn. It felt like the argument with Raven all over again but with less 'claws at dawn' and more, painful explaining. "It was a stupid mistake and I wish I hadn't done it."

Bellamy looked up at Clarke, keeping his eyes steady. "Who's a stupid mistake? Finn or me?" His voice grew louder, his emotions becoming evident.

"Finn! I mean..." Clarke felt so tired of arguing and frustrated that she wasn't even thinking what was coming out of her mouth. To Bellamy, what she insinuated sounded like she didn't regret him, which she didn't if she was being perfectly honest but Clarke certainly didn't want him to know that. "Look. I wasn't planning on this whole thing to explode like it has. I was going to tell you, I was going to tell Finn, Raven, the whole camp for that matter but it was all going to be in my own time. It shouldn't have been like this because now...well, it sucks!" Clarke's brain felt like it was shutting down, it was exhausted. "I need to go, I can't talk about this any longer, I just can't. This is how it is, we've all just got to deal with it. I've got to deal with it." She kept her gaze on Bellamy for one last time before she looked away and started to walk towards the exit.

"What? Are you leaving now? Just like that?" Bellamy asked, though the questions didn't sound like they were questions, they sounded more like statements; definite and firm.

Clarke took a big sigh before turning around slightly. "Yes. If anyone needs me, I'll be down by the graves." Then, she was gone. She made her way through the crowd, flowing this way and that but it didn't bother her, instead she was sort of relieved to feel like she was back to normality again, whatever constituted normality down here at least. She let her feet guide her automatically to her destination, her head filling with thoughts, memories. A memory floated to the forefront, a memory that was all too recent and one of few that always lingered in her head. She had acted immaturely; a reaction to letting her guard down and getting hurt.

Once she reached the grave site, she knelt down onto the soily ground and started to tidy each grave, letting that memory wash over her, living it again, inside her busy mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

_Supplies were quickly dwindling and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. People needed to live on more than a few nuts and berries. The radio still hadn't been fixed either, so help from the Ark was a no go. Clarke decided it was time for an expedition, out into the open. She had heard conversations involving her mother, just before being sent to Earth that there were various supply depots dotted around Earth. Now having come across some supply records stored within the drop ship a few days ago (one of the few helpful things, so far that the Council has done to help 'The 100' on Earth), she was ready to go exploring._ _For her plan to work, she needed at least another pair of hands to help and who better than_ _the only other person who had an interest with how camp ran; Bellamy._

_She walked onto the drop ship, where she knew Bellamy would be, her feet loud against the metal floor; everyone around knew she had arrived from the moment she stepped foot inside. "Bellamy, there you are. I need to talk to you." Clarke demanded as she made her way towards him._

_He was walking towards the exit but he sped up when he saw Clarke heading towards him. "I can't help you Princess." he quickly replied, walking on past her, not wanting to help._

_"You don't know what I'm going to ask you." Clarke argued, as she blocked him from leaving._

_Bellamy had to stop sharply so he didn't walk into Clarke. He took a deep breath in before dubiously asking. "What do you want to ask me?" He crossed his arms across his chest, muscles tout under his skin, as his gaze fixed on Clarke._

_So not to let anyone hear what they were saying, she took hold of his arm, turning him so now his back was to the exit and lent in towards his ear to speak. "There's a supply depot out there and we need to get to it. I'm asking you to come with me. As backup." She moved back to look at him, waiting for his reply._

_"What kind of supplies?" Bellamy asked, seemingly thinking about going along with Clarke._

_Clarke let _a small smile appear on his lips._ "_ _The kind of supplies that'll help us live through winter. Food, weapons, you name it, it's meant to be there."_

_A few seconds past before a subtle smirk appeared on his lips, he was going with her. "I'll get my stuff. Meet me in ten."_

_Clarke nodded, still with a small smile on her lips before walking out of the drop ship and out into camp. Only thing to do now, was to get some essentials together and wait for Bellamy to join her. She walked off towards the various storage tents and got what was needed for their trip._

_It was more like fifteen minutes when Bellamy finally made an appearance, hauling a medium sized rucksack across his shoulders filled with any essentials he thought was needed. It was too much for their trip in other words and Clarke very definitely noticed as her eyes dropped to it with a frown._ _"You realize this is a day trip?" Clarke asked, her eyes moving up to look at Bellamy's._

_"A lot can happen in a day." Bellamy replied simply as he made his way out of camp, wielding an axe. Clarke soon followed before quickening her pace to walk in front of Bellamy, leading him to the supplies, not the other way around. A small smile fluttered upon his lips at her subtle show of leadership._

_The minutes went by in comfortable silence, both their minds set on finding the depot. It was Clarke, however who suddenly broke the silence as they walked down a steep hill, quite a distance away from camp. "What do you think will happen when the Ark finally comes down to Earth?" Clarke took a couple of steps down the hill before turning to look at Bellamy who was walking behind her._

_"What do you mean? Are we going to have a huge celebration, get out a cake, that sort of thing?" Bellamy asked, a mixture of interest in what Clarke was meaning and not so subtle attempt at humor to lighten the mood._

_Clarke didn't bite. "No. What I mean is, we won't be leaders anymore, we'll be back to simply being the delinquents we used to be when we were on the Ark. I suppose we'll both just have to be ready for it."_

_A smirk appeared on Bellamy's lips as he looked down briefly at where he was stepping. "You mean put up a fight? Make them know we're not going to back down." He ran down the rest of the hill, speeding past Clarke in the process._

_Clarke didn't answer straight away, as a few seconds ticked by, her strides speeding up to match Bellamy's. They were walking side by side when she decided to reply. "Yes, exactly. I think we're doing a good job. Together." She turned to look directly at Bellamy, stopping in the process, their gazes fixed for a split second on one another as a small smile flitted upon her lips. Just as quickly as the smile appeared, it was gone. Her head whipped back around to continue their walk and only stopped again when they reached the ledge of a shallow cliff. Stretched out below them was the remains of what civilization used to be; the ornate buildings of old, now turned to a mount of rubble, the odd part of a building standing intact._

_"The depot's supposed to be around here...somewhere." Clarke wondered out loud, her eyes scanning over the scene before them._

_"There's gotta be a door." Bellamy's eyes took in any little clue to it's position he could find. "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance." With that, he headed along the edge of the cliff while Clarke made her way towards the bottom, both hoping they'd find something._

_About quarter of an hour past when Clarke shouted up towards Bellamy. "Bellamy. I've found something, I've found a door." He walked towards the edge to look at Clarke before making his way to her, his hope for everyone's survival rising in his eyes. When he got to Clarke, he could see that she was having difficulty with the door. "I think it's rusted stuck."_

_Without missing a beat, he took a tight grip on the axe he still was holding before pulling it back, into the air, ready to swing. "Watch yourself." He waited for Clarke to get out of the way before swinging it with a loud crack onto the metal door, the rust breaking off with the impact. He did it again one last time before dropping the axe to the ground and taking hold of the handle._ _"Okay, give me a hand." Clarke's fingers wrapped around the handle as well before the two of them started to pull at the door. They pulled and pulled, the groaning of the metal getting louder and louder with each tug until the door flung open with a dense thud. A musky smell drifted out of the darkness but neither seemed to mind, they had found what they were looking for._

_Clarke walked down first, pulling out two lanterns out of her rucksack and handed one to Bellamy. They scanned the area around them seeing dust, dirt and cobwebs, trying to get there bearings._

_"Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asked as he took the last step down onto the flat metal ground below._

_Clarke was constantly scanning, taking in every little detail. "A girl can dream." she replied with a tone showing her distraction before making her way towards a flight of stairs. "Come on."_

_As they walked down the stairs, Clarke suddenly had to stop as in front of them, splayed across a step was somebody's skeleton; dust and cobwebs covering it all._

_"Hell of a place to die." Bellamy simply said as Clarke_ _unconsciously shivered at the sight. However, they had to keep going, had to keep moving. They stepped over it before carrying on down the rest of the stairs, all the way to the bottom._

_"So much for living down here, this place is disgusting." Clarke wiped her fingertip over a dusty surface as she spoke, bringing up a thick layer of gray dust onto her index finger._

_"No wonder they died." Bellamy muttered sarcastically as he walked behind her, both of their eyes looking around at the empty boxes and various things around them. None of which was helpful to them. Water rushed down from the roof in thin streams around every corner, something which both Bellamy and Clarke had to keep and eye out for. The whole place was ruined._

_There was a mount of various boxes in one particular room which caused the two of them to get their hopes up. Bellamy walked over to one and found it filled with glow-sticks. He took two and handed one to Clarke who was heading to a box of her own. Her box contained blankets, something which Bellamy wasn't happy with, he wanted something more...substantial, helpful, like medicine, clean water, tents, anything like that. He huffed around the room before kicking over a metal drum in frustration. It rocked over onto its side with a deathly thud, spilling what looked like oil and...something solid onto the ground. Bellamy moved closer, trying to let his eyes adjust to what he was seeing. He crouched down to get closer, placing his hand along one of the guns that had been stored in the barrel. Bellamy couldn't help but smile at this find. "Oh my God." Bellamy muttered with Clarke not to far from earshot._

_"What?" she asked, walking over to Bellamy, interested with what he had found._

_He picked up one before he turned to face Clarke as he stood up again. They both looked at each other with excitement. Bellamy immediately came up with an idea which he started to put it in place right away, as he made his way over towards the direction of where they had come from and put up a mock up shooting range made of an old bit of fabric laying around. "The Grounders, they won't know what hit them if they ever come to pick a fight with us again." He held onto the gun tightly under his arm as he walked his way back towards Clarke, with a cheeky smile on his lips. "Ready to be a badass Clarke?"_

_Clarke didn't seem to be as ecstatic with the find as Bellamy, even though she seemed to be only a few minutes prior. "Look. I'm not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them but don't expect me to like it." Clarke held tested out the parts of the gun Bellamy had handed her, seeing how it felt in her hands._

_Bellamy seemed to be ignoring Clarke's complaints about the guns, at least partly, instead talking about how Clarke needs to get used to using one. "We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore." He took a brief pause before continuing. "You need to learn how to do this."_

_Defeated, Clarke nods, agreeing before positioning herself to shoot towards the fabric hanging across the walkway. "So, I just hold it on my shoulder?" she asks, pointing the gun out from her body._

_Bellamy walks closer to her before placing his hand over hers, guiding her manually through it. "Yeah, just a little higher now, that end." He presses his hand onto her shoulder softly, gently, his gaze helplessly shifting to looking at Clarke and just Clarke; the whole room for a moment was unimportant. He quickly though shook that off and moved away from Clarke to get a gun of his own to practice shooting with. "Yeah. Uh, that's good. Uh, watch and learn." He positions himself correctly, ready to shoot but when the time comes, unfortunately, the gun just doesn't listen. It was filled with dud bullets._

_"Still watching." Clarke said with a subtle smile but Bellamy was in the zone._ _He tried again but the outcome was much the same as before. Eventually, he decides to move the focus towards Clarke again._

_"My bullets are duds. Try yours." Without hesitating, Clarke moves herself in front of Bellamy and positions herself to shoot again. She eyes the target, her finger ready on the trigger before slowly pushing against it. A piercingly loud shot is fired. Clarke looks at the hole in the fabric with wide eyed joy. "That was...amazing!" She couldn't help but let a laugh escape. "Am I horrible for feeling that?" She turned to look at Bellamy. She hadn't had this much fun in...years!_

_Bellamy smiled brightly and shook his head. "Try again."_

_"No. We shouldn't waste ammunition." Clarke replied quickly, unsure of shooting again._

_Bellamy, however had other ideas. "You need to practice."_

_"No. We need to talk about how we're gonna keep guns around camp; where are we going to keep them? Who has access?"_

_Bellamy takes the gun Clarke is giving him but simply ignores Clarke and shoots the gun, the sound filling the room for a split second. "We'll sort that out when we get back. For now, keep we both need to keep practicing with shooting. Here." He then handed her back the gun before walking to his rucksack and got some scavenged nuts out to eat. He handed some over to Clarke who took a few with a silent thanks, both of them downing them all in one._

_After a while, Bellamy's head started to feel foggy, cloudy, like he was in some form of dream. Maybe being in this cramped, space was getting to him. It shouldn't be but maybe it was. "Clarke, I'm gonna get some air." He walked off without turning around._ _Clarke was unsure of what to do as she didn't feel too comfortable shooting without Bellamy to watch over at least, so she dropped the gun down on the ground and decided to take another walk around, just to see if there was anything they missed, some supply that might be helpful._

_As Clarke walked around the rooms, a sudden feeling of weightlessness and fogginess swept over her, causing her to crumple to the floor. "What was happening?" She thought as the world around her disappeared and was replaced by somewhere familiar, somewhere impossible. She was back on the Ark. She was back in a time when her father hadn't been floated as he sat on her bed, almost like he was waiting for her. Her body felt weak. "Dad?" she cried before running up to him and giving the biggest hug she could manage, wrapping her arms around him as he held her in his arms like she was still his little girl. "You're alive."_

_Her father lead out a throaty chuckle, the sound had an unnatural edge to it. "Of course I'm alive kiddo." he replied as Clarke slowly led go of him, walking back slightly Something was off and she knew what it was._

_"You're not real are you? This place, here, it's not real." Clarke's voice dropped at the realization._

_"I'm sorry kiddo, I wish it were." Her father replied sadly as he wiped away a stray tear from his daughter's cheek._

_"Wait. How is this possible?" Clarke questioned, not knowing how, what, why this was all happening to her. What had caused it?_

_"I'm thinking why, more important than how. Why me?"_

_Clarke looked up at her dad, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Because I miss you."_

_"I think there's more to it than that kiddo." he admitted, as he watched Clarke with a kind smile._

_Clarke didn't know what he was meaning, she couldn't think of why she was thinking this. Not until the dream was slowly being pulled away from her; slowly disappearing, leaving her father a simple memory, someone she couldn't hold or talk to when things got too much for her. She needed someone like that in her life and he was gone._

_"Crazy bitch." A voice echoed in Clarke's head._

_"What? Who said that?" Clarke questioned before the fog of the dream had gone. A sharp pain thrummed at the back of her head before her world went black. When she woke up, she had a gut instant to take the nearest gun she could find and head on out to see if Bellamy was okay. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs and out into the open, her legs carrying her forward with effort. Who had hit her over the head? Shouting coming from a couple of meters away from her indicated that whoever had followed them had found Bellamy and had hurt him too. She ran the last bit of ground in the quickest time she could manage to push herself in doing. She held out her gun, ready to shoot. The figure was right in front of her, holding a gun to a fallen Bellamy. Adrenaline ran through her veins as she recognized the person. "Put it down Dax." At hearing Clarke's voice, he spun around and pointed the gun in her direction._

_"Should have stayed down there Clarke. I tried not to kill you but here you are, standing, ready to shoot me." Dax fixed his gaze on Clarke, getting ready to shoot her point blank._

_"Why are you here Dax? Have you come to kill us?" Clarke asked, trying to keep him from shooting._

_Dax let a sinister laugh escape his lips. "I was warned about Bellamy before even setting foot on the drop ship. Shumway told me that he would try to save his sister and if he did well, I think you can guess."_

_Clarke tried her best to keep her gaze sturdy on his, trying not to show any emotion. Did Dax really get warned by Shumway that Bellamy going after Octavia would happen or had he simply gone stir crazy down here on Earth? Had he really been told to kill Bellamy?_

_"Shumway said no witnesses." Dax added with a evil smile._

_Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was everyone already starting to turn on each other?_

_"Shumway set it up." Bellamy muttered to himself as he stayed laying down on the ground. Clarke didn't hear him though._

_"Walk away now and I won't kill you." Dax continued to stare out Clarke, their guns pointing at the other._

_"Put. It. Down." She wasn't going to be intimidated by him._

_"Your choice." Dax replied as Clarke pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She had the dud bullets. "Oh shit." Clarke thought as Dax positioned himself to shoot her. She could see what he was about to do so she turned around and headed towards a tree for cover._

_Bang. Bang._

_Her heart raced against her chest. What was she going to do? With that thought, she instantly heard a hollow thud coming from behind her and a long 'No.' sounding from Bellamy. He had bowled Dax over. Punches were thrown soon after. Clarke fumbled with the gun but it was no use, it wasn't going to work. The punches got louder and louder until all Clarke could hear was Dax strangling Bellamy, pushing his gun against Bellamy's windpipe. This caused Clarke to come out of hiding. "Get the hell off him!" Clarke shouted as she ran as fast as she could towards Dax with the but of the gun aimed at his face. Unfortunately, Dax was a little quicker in reacting than Clarke had anticipated and whacked her hard in the stomach, knocking her over._

_Without missing the opportunity to attack, Bellamy picked up a shell of a bullet and rammed it hard into Dax's neck, causing him to choke on his own blood. He fell to the floor dead within a few seconds._

_The two of them panted with exhaustion before looking up at the other with shared relief that the fight was over. Both of them were covered with blood but that didn't matter, it was over. Clarke crawled herself to the base of a nearby tree while Bellamy walked over before sitting beside Clarke, her hands taking hold of one of his as he sat down, hoping he was okay under the circumstances. "You're okay." Clarke stated, squeezing his hand gently while his other hand patted her knee. They moved away after a second._

_"No, I'm not. My mother..." He was fighting back the tears as he continued to speak. "..if she knew what I had done, who I am...she raised me to be better, to be good..."_

_Clarke's heart dropped at seeing Bellamy like this. She believed he only did what had to be done; shooting Jaha was one of those things. "Bellamy..."_

_"...and all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster." Tears were welling in his eyes but he was determined not to let them free._

_Clarke placed her palm on Bellamy's cheek, turning his face to look at hers before letting it drop. "Hey. You saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time but...I need you." Clarke paused for a moment as Bellamy shifted his gaze to meet hers. "We all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you." Bellamy turns away from Clarke, not letting her words sink in. "You want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven okay? Okay?" Clarke shifted herself closer to him as she placed her palm on his cheek, turning his face again to hers. "We'll face all this together. I'm here for you." She let a small smile appear on her lips as their gazes stayed on each other._

_"Like you faced your mom?" Bellamy spoke quietly, causing Clarke to pull her hand away from his cheek. She could see what he was implying. "You're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it." She too felt like crying, her eyes never moving too far from Bellamy's face. She took a deep breath in before speaking again. "All I think about everyday is how we're gonna keep everyone alive but we don't have a choice. We can survive anything as long as we're here for each other. We'll figure something out."_

_Bellamy let an exhausted sigh escape his lips before speaking. "Can we figure it out later?" he asked, his head resting against the tree trunk, his eyes on Clarke again._

_Clarke kept her gaze on Bellamy for a few seconds as her heart began to thump against her chest. "Much later." she whispered as her eyes shifted to look at Bellamy's slightly parted lips. Without thinking, she moved herself closer to him, their faces a matter of a few inches away from the other. Closer and closer and Bellamy wasn't moving away, he was actually mirroring Clarke and closing the distance. Clarke's heart did one last little flip before the space between them had closed as she felt Bellamy's soft, cool lips against her own. The kiss was gentle at first, just soft movements as they let what was happening sink in as Bellamy placed his hand on Clarke's cheek. Neither wanted to ask the other if they should be doing this because, honestly, neither wanted it to stop. The kiss gradually became more heated as Bellamy wrapped his other arm around Clarke, pulling her over to him. She complied happily and shifted herself to straddle him, before his arms wrapped around her body and he started to stand up. Clarke wrapped her legs around his body as he walked to a more comfortable place to lay down._

_There was a patch of grass about a few meters away where Bellamy placed Clarke down, both now standing as their hands teased each other's clothes off before pulling them off with an urgent want. The moon was showering down on them as it rose higher into the sky._

_Their clothes were finally gone, leaving their bodies naked and pressed to one another as they lay on Bellamy's shirt. He placed little kisses along her neck as she shifted her legs apart; her hands were caressing the skin on his bare back. Bellamy's left hand slid down to Clarke's thigh, while his other steadied him, pressing down onto the ground. Slowly he slid himself into her. A soft moan escaped both of their lips._

_..._

No. It wasn't immature, she hadn't used Bellamy. She really did like him then and even more now. She just wished it had been that night that she had conceived her baby and not the other. With Finn. If she had to be pregnant, she would have liked the father to have been Bellamy; she'd seen how much he loves and looks after Octavia, even when they fall out. It was unrequited. "My life is a mess." Clarke muttered to herself as she continued to tidy the graves, moving from one to the other with ease.

"You don't say?" A voice sounded behind her, causing her to jump and nearly fall on top of one of the graves. She turned to look at Bellamy. What was he doing here? Wouldn't he be angry with her, something like that for all this. She would have if she was in his position.

"Have you come here to shout at me because, I've already had my fair amount for today, thank you." She wasn't sure whether to smile or not, as a mixture of emotions swirled inside her but seeing Bellamy's face not looking angry, she let a small smile appear on her lips. He seemed to always make her smile.

Bellamy actually laughed at her comment, however small. "No. I...urmm...I'm not sure how to say this but, I'm here for you if you ever needed someone to help you. Though I might beg you to stop coming to me sometime in the future."

Clarke just looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help it, it was probably to do with her hormones. "Do you mean that?" she asked though she wasn't really listening to what his reply was as she quickly got to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards him before wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Please don't let this be some sick joke for everything." She let a laugh escape from her lips, though she was worrying he was only being nice to her right now for something as simple as a joke. However, at hearing Bellamy say that wasn't the case and feeling his steady heart against her body, she knew he meant it.

"Please don't cry on me Princess." Bellamy commented but she couldn't help it as a few tears rolled down her cheek. She pulled away from him and took hold of his hands but a sudden wince escaped Bellamy's lips. The cause of that sound from him became apparent when she pulled one of her hands back and saw dots of blood on it. The blood was from Bellamy, it was smeared all over his hand.

"Bellamy! What happened?" Clarke tried to take hold of his hand again but he simply pulled away.

"Oh, it's nothing, just an accident. Don't worry about it." Bellamy lied effortlessly but Clarke could tell.

"Please don't say you punched someone? Please don't." Clarke knew that if Bellamy had punched someone, who that someone would be but she really hoped that it wasn't true. People in camp would end up talking even more than they will no doubt be doing already and neither Clarke nor Bellamy needed it.

A simple grin spread across Bellamy's face as Clarke let the realization sink in to what he had done. He had done it. He had punched Finn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

To be honest, Clarke had wanted to punch Finn herself since everything went down but the camp couldn't have one of their leaders doing things like punching people; even if the person deserved it. "You punched Finn? Bellamy!" she exclaimed as she placed her arms across her chest looking very annoyed. Her unamused exterior didn't last long as a small smile fluttered upon her lips. She tried her best to hide it though.

"What?" Bellamy asked with a playful innocence to his voice. "It's not like the thought didn't cross your mind on the drop ship. He cheated on Raven and then knocked you up. That doesn't exactly say 'good guy' or 'good father material'. Anyway, he's not going to be there for you and the baby, Clarke and you know that." His voice changed a little as he finished that sentence, to a more somber tone but his usual cheeky smile was never too far from the surface. "He deserved it by lying to you anyway."

It was difficult for Clarke to admit but Bellamy was right, Finn wouldn't be there for her and the baby; it would just be best if she got her mind around that. It would be best to simply let that ship sail; as clean a slate as she could get. That same small smile appeared again on her lips as she tilted her head to the side, playfully acting all sweet and coy as she looked over at Bellamy. His comment didn't go unnoticed. She took a deep breath before talking. "Is that another way of saying you think you'd be?" Clarke asked with a knowing smile, wondering what Bellamy would be like as a father.

Bellamy let free his cheeky smile but did not say a word. He was playing all secretive and mysterious on the subject.

Clarke decided to add some more about Finn's comeuppance. "Well, I wish I was the one to have done that." she joked as she moved her head back to normal and unfolded her arms before placing them to her sides. Bellamy simply laughed.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I can help you with all this in the morning." Bellamy told her, as the sky turned to twilight. "It's been a long day."

Clarke honestly liked the sound of that. She felt worn out; she needed a good night's sleep. Anyway, the graves were pretty much done, so they didn't need to come back tomorrow. She shrugged softly before speaking. "Sure. Okay, I'm going." she replied as she made her way up the path back to the main part of camp. She gently nudged Bellamy's arm as she walked past him, a bright smile on her lips. Bellamy smirked at seeing Clarke's playful side for once before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him for their duration back. Clarke didn't seem to mind; she felt relieved Bellamy and herself were back to being friends, even if that was all it was.

They talked along the way about what tomorrow would bring. Bellamy had briefly talked to Abby on the radio about the delivery of supplies, just after Clarke stormed out the ship but before his 'talk' with Finn. They broke apart when they got close to the busy part of camp but they still walked close together as they made their way to Clarke's tent. "Well, thanks for walking me back. I guess this is what used to happen a lot on Earth; people walking their friends to their doors."

Bellamy frowned slightly at Clarke's comment but Clarke didn't know why. Maybe it sounded strange? Like she was struggling for something to say? Anyway, he seemed to brush it away and smile. "I guess so. Well, goodnight and I expect you up bright and early tomorrow. We've got a busy day." he chuckled lightly as they stood there in the heart of the camp.

Clarke nodded lightly at Bellamy's words, moving herself further into her tent. "I know, don't remind me." she sighed but it was a lighthearted sound. The Ark sending all the camp's essentials, was hopefully going to arrive sometime in the next few days and Bellamy and Clarke had to prepare the camp for storing all it's contents. They'd also have to walk to get it, wherever it'll land. Clarke let a tired smile appear on her lips as she raised her hand up in a single wave. "Good night Bellamy."

"Night." Bellamy finally said before he too walked away, once Clarke was safely back in her tent. Both of them alone. She actually wanted some company tonight but she wasn't going to push things with the two of them. Thalia would be sleeping over at Rex's, making Clarke's night quite lonely in terms of company. She had had things worse in the past, she could handle it really. She made her way towards her bed, taking off clothes along the way, before leaving her in just a thin tank top which she had been wearing under her clothes and her panties which incidentally matched her top. Both were a dark gray. Clarke crawled under the blanket before eventually drifting off to sleep, this day would be, finally behind her and a fresh new day will begin. Things seemed to be looking brighter for Clarke.

...

Clarke woke up at what could only be assumed to be dawn, as the inside of her tent was still in moderate darkness; there was only a tiny bit of sunlight creeping through the trees at the edge of camp. Her stomach was flipping again and the morning sickness was building, hoping to be gone. She was ready though, ready to run to the tree line again. After vomiting under the shelter of the trees, Clarke decided a quick wash in the river was in order before walking back to her tent. She was back before anyone even knew she was gone. The sun was now higher in the sky; the morning had officially arrived.

When she walked back into her tent to sort herself out for the day ahead, it didn't take long before she heard a very welcomed voice coming from the entrance. "I see you're already up. Had enough beauty sleep?" Bellamy teased which made Clarke smile. He had that effect on her. Clarke was still wondering how he could be so okay with everything but she wasn't going to dwell on things like that any longer, instead she was going to take each day as it comes, whatever it threw at her. She was tough.

"That's not funny Bellamy." Clarke exclaimed playfully as she packed the last thing into her rucksack, her gaze fleetingly moving towards Bellamy before moving back to the job at hand. "Right. Well, I'm all packed, I just need to get some food for our journey." Clarke added, telling Bellamy her plan.

Bellamy smiled before picking up his own rucksack. "You mean like this?" he asked, holding up the unzipped contents of his rucksack in Clarke's direction. It was filled with food; much like their time walking to the depot.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver. Thank you." Clarke gratefully told Bellamy before making her way in his direction. She walked right passed him before she bent down to place her rucksack at the entrance to the tent. It would be ready for whenever it was needed. When she pulled herself back up, a stabbing pain shot across her stomach, causing her to wince quietly.

"Clarke are you okay?" Bellamy asked as he dropped his own rucksack and walked over towards Clarke. He placed a hand on her back gingerly.

Clarke shooed his worry away with a slight swishing of her hand. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Probably just some muscle twinging that's all." She reassured him the best she could as she held onto her stomach for a little bit longer.

Bellamy kept his hand on her back, still not believing Clarke's words but he knew her enough to know why she was pretending; she never liked anyone to worry over her. Even if it was precedented. "Are you sure? You're actually looking a little pale." Bellamy told her, looking quite concerned. He cared about Clarke very much and she cared for him too but neither would ever say outright but they knew. She was one of only three people he'd ever fully cared about; his mother, Octavia and Clarke and one of them was dead.

Clarke again shooed his worry away and instead decided to change the subject. "Please stop worrying about me. I'm fine, see?" She held up her hands like it was some sign that she was okay. "Anyway, you must be hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

Bellamy backed away a little to give Clarke a bit more space but he could see clearly that she wasn't fine. Anyway, she was right in assuming he was hungry because his stomach, like it knew it was being talked about, grumbled loudly. Clarke's was grumbling quietly she was happy to know. "You're not getting away with changing the subject, Clarke..." Bellamy sighed before carrying on talking. "...but I really need something to eat." He patted his stomach gently for added effect. "Could you at least just go and visit the medic tent after we've eaten? I don't want you fainting on me, Princess."

Clarke let out a loud sigh, she hated going there as for the most part, it was a major inconvenience to her. It ate into her day but again, she knew Bellamy was right to worry, even if it turned out to be simply a cramp or something. She had the responsibility of two now; she would have to eventually get used to thinking that. It pained her to say the next few words. "Fine! I'll go. Happy?"

Bellamy instantly smiled. "Very. Now, what do you fancy on eating? I hear the chef does a marvelous Eggs Benedict." Bellamy's impression of one of the chefs from the Ark was spot on. It was perfect. She had never seen this side of him until recently, he was almost like a whole other person when he was with her. Equally the same could be said for her. They brought out parts of the other, that they did not know existed.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. "You're silly, you know that?" she commented dryly before making her way past Bellamy and over towards the exit. As she placed her hand on the fabric of the tent, she felt a hand take hold of her spare arm, stopping her from walking any further.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked as he slid his hand down her arm before taking hold of her hand. Clarke spun around quickly, causing the world to go blurry for a split second. Without waiting for a reply, Bellamy smoothly placed his hand on her cheek, sliding his fingers into her blond hair before pressing his lips softly to hers. It took only a second for Clarke to react, letting their kiss last for a few more seconds before pulling away with a flushed expression on her face.

"What was that for?" Clarke asked with a growing smile as she looked up into Bellamy's dark chocolate eyes.

A grin quickly grew on his face as he slid his hand away from her cheek and shrugged playfully like it was no big deal. "No reason, just felt like doing it." He then walked past her and headed towards the exit, with a countdown running in his head.  _...three...two...one._ Just as he thought 'one', Clarke rushed over to him, talking in the process.

"Hang on. 'Just felt like doing it'. Really? Is that the best you can do?" Clarke wasn't so easily charmed by Bellamy's...well charm, like a few girls here on camp utterly were. She didn't realize though that she had reacted at the exact time Bellamy thought she would.

Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle at Clarke's reaction and the challenge of her comment. He had wanted to kiss her again since their night together but it had seemed Clarke was into Finn more so than him. That was until yesterday. He spun himself back around to face Clarke, causing their bodies to press against each other, something Bellamy purposefully expected to happen. Clarke blushed ever so slightly at their positions. "What do you mean?" he replied to Clarke's question with a smirk. "Oh, you mean the kiss? Well, then no it's not; you'd know when I was." He looked Clarke directly in the eyes as he inched that little bit closer to her, the same smirk on his lips. Flirting with Clarke came so easily to him, actually flirting in general came easy to him but Clarke was the only person he had flirted with that it actually meant more than a fling. It was a different experience for Bellamy and so far, he liked it.

Clarke inched her lips closer to Bellamy's, her own gaze shifting between his eyes and his inviting lips. "Well, why don't you try your...impressive skills on me sometime?" She let out a naughty laugh as she pressed her body right against his, her head tilted up to look at Bellamy who was towering over her.

He couldn't help but think this; Clarke was a tease. He liked that about her and so much more. That was enough teasing for now though, as Bellamy closed the gap between them and kissed Clarke again, though this time their kiss felt a little bit more passionate, fiery than the other. His hands firmly took hold of Clarke's waist, feeling a little rumble against his thumbs. He wasn't sure if it was the baby or her stomach but it didn't matter, things were okay between them again.

Another rumble shook Clarke's stomach, this one made a loud noise. She was starving. Both Clarke and Bellamy seemed easily distracted this morning. "Bellamy, I think we need to actually get something to eat and not just plan on doing it." she murmured against his lips. One last, quick make out session before they pulled away from each other and walked out of the tent, making sure not to appear like anything but talking had been going on in the tent.

"You know, I could kill for a bit of bacon." Clarke moaned lightheartedly as they made their way towards the campfire.

Bellamy found Clarke's comment amusing in terms of their current predicament of warding off the Grounders outside camp. Both of them had a sort of morbid sense of humor. Bellamy laughed before speaking. "Well Princess, that could easily be arranged."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

Breakfast came and went in a repetitive blur; gazes drifted every so often over towards Clarke and Bellamy, who had gradually decided to try and eat together at every meal. It started off as a sign of shared leadership but now it was for an entirely different reason. She was so glad however, to not see Thalia, Finn, Raven or even Rex at breakfast, she didn't want any more aggro, especially if it was causing her cramps. However, she had kind of seen Raven for the briefest of moments, as Clarke walked out of her tent with Bellamy, Raven was on the opposite side of the camp fire, making her way into her own tent. The meal was a bowlful of thin herb soup, a measured potion of venison and a cupful of slightly salty water, it was so utterly needed, that it barely hit the sides. Once done, Bellamy collected his and Clarke's bowls, placing them in the designated pile by the fire before Clarke begrudgingly stuck to her promise of going to the medic tent with Bellamy by her side.

When they walked in, she was incredibly thankful that neither Thalia or Rex were there and instead, in their place was Octavia. Her back was to them both, as she folded a fur blanket and placed it at the end of a bed, ready for whenever it was needed. It didn't dawn on Octavia at first, that there were others in the tent with her, not until Clarke let a gentle cough out and Bellamy started to speak, making his way towards his baby sister. "Room for a few more?" Bellamy joked, causing Octavia to jump from fright. She spun around to face them, her hand pressed tightly to her chest.

"Bellamy, you scared me!" Octavia exclaimed but she let a smile go as she calmed down; a smile virtually identical to her brother. "Yeah, sure. Sit wherever. There's no shortage of spaces at the moment." She shrugged coolly before patting the bed she had just stopped dressing.

Bellamy smiled again at his sister as he made his way with Clarke, over to the bed, though Clarke was the only one who ended up sitting there; Bellamy sat on another bed, opposite her. Clarke turned to face Octavia who had equally turned to face them both, her arms were crossed as she looked between them. "There's actually a reason why we're here, or  _me_  to be honest." Clarke started to explain but paused, unsure of what Octavia knew, if she knew a thing about the situation. The pause was caused by all those thoughts flying around Clarke's head. In the end, she decided just to go with saying it outright.

"Something medical?" Octavia asked, feeling a little nervous of what Clarke was going to ask her. She didn't have much knowledge on things medical yet but she knew just enough to get through each day working here.

Clarke nodded before continuing. "Yes, urmm, I had a pain in my...stomach earlier and I was wondering if I needed to worry about it. Well Bellamy was if we're being honest but that's another issue..." Clarke honestly commented before turning to give Bellamy an unimpressed smile which he reflected back.

Octavia shifted her gaze between Clarke and Bellamy as they exchanged looks with a knowing smile appearing on her face. She could tell something was going on between them, it was obvious but that still didn't stop her from getting the wrong ideas. "You're here to ask for a bit of 'medicine' aren't you? I knew something was going on between you two!" Octavia beamed, ignoring Clarke's cramps for the time being. She seemed genuinely happy of thinking her brother and Clarke were together.

Clarke couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head in the process. "No, it's a bit too late for that. I'm actually pre..."

"Pregnant. Oh, I'm going to be an Auntie!" Octavia beat Clarke at telling her news, though Octavia's guess seemed to be half right. She beamed from ear to ear before running over towards Clarke and hugged her in as awkward a hug you could imagine; Clarke didn't know what was happening.

"Uh, no, no, no, well yes I am but it's not, it's not..." Clarke was about to tell Octavia but unfortunately someone had been eavesdropping and had now decided to barge on in uninvited, at a crucial moment, causing Clarke to stop.

"Bellamy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking after the camp or something?" Finn made his presence known instantly as he walked loudly over towards Clarke, his right eye puffy and bruised from Bellamy's fist. Clarke couldn't help but smile a little inside at seeing the state of him but once she heard him talking, her blood started to boil.

"Why shouldn't he? I want him here Finn, not you." Clarke demanded, standing up as she spoke. She could tell without looking, that Bellamy would be smiling up at Finn, intimidating him with that effortless smile. Between her words and that, Finn would be feeling so angry but Clarke, really didn't care. Bring it on. Right on queue, he reacted.

"Clarke, I love you. Can't you see?" Finn shouted it out, making his words sound angry rather than loving. No one in the room believed him in the slightest, most of all Clarke.

"You don't Finn, you're only saying this because Raven's finished with you. Just leave. Please." Clarke's voice was holding back the venom but it was starting to get a bit too difficult to do.

Bellamy stood up and made his way to stand behind Clarke, showing his support in Clarke with a hand on her shoulder. Octavia wasn't sure of what to do, so she kept in the same spot away from the argument, not knowing fully what was causing it to be so...heated.

Finn instantly noticed Bellamy touching Clarke which only seemed to fuel the fire. "What, and leave you here with your boyfriend? Clarke, I am the father of your baby, I'm not going!" He crossed his arms like he was a child standing their ground. A gasp came from the direction of Octavia but she didn't utter a word, at least not yet anyway. Clarke was just about having enough of this.

"It is absolutely none of your business Finn, who I'm seeing and who I'm not. The same, it seems that it was none of my business who your were seeing all those weeks ago. Just go! Now!" Clarke shouted at him, pushing him backwards with every other word, the two of them heading towards the exit. Finn's face still burned, his eyes showing his anger clearly.

"You heard the lady." Bellamy piped in, not even caring the slightest that Finn seemed to be ready to snap at any given moment.

Finn briefly moved his gaze from Clarke to Bellamy, giving him a look that he wasn't someone to be messed with right now. "You say another word to me and I swear..."

Bellamy simple shrugged before making his way closer to Finn; Clarke kept herself between the two males. "You're going to do what? Hit me? It's just, I think you won't be able to cope with another blow to that pretty face." He smirked, loving to wind up Finn.

Finn squared up with Bellamy, though Clarke stood between them, keeping them apart as best she could. Bellamy just kept that smirk on his face, loving every moment. "You're gonna regret saying that to me." Finn threatened but he just seemed like a total amateur when it came to fighting, in any shape or form.

"You're not worth it Finn, just go. Listen to Clarke." Bellamy had caught sight of Clarke's expression between them and it wasn't good; she looked mad. He started to walk away, his back to Finn.

That was a good time to strike for Finn. He pulled away from Clarke in a second before running towards Bellamy, his fist high up to attack. He wasn't ready though for Bellamy's lightening reflexes, as when Finn's fist was about to make contact with Bellamy, Bellamy quickly turned, knocking away Finn's arm and pushed him backwards. Finn didn't give up though, as he reared up again and headed back over to Bellamy with a fist ready to throw. It was Clarke's turn again to stop all this fighting. She quickly walked over to Finn before placing her hand on his shoulder firmly, planning on stopping him. Unfortunately, Finn seemed to be in some form of zone, so at feeling Clarke touch him, caused him to spin around and thump whoever it was away with his elbow. She got hit right on her cheek; it stung like hell but she kept the sign of being in pain to a minimum. She was glad at least, it wasn't her stomach, that would have been much worse. "Watch it Finn!"

At seeing the elbowing, Bellamy was seeing red. He turned around and within a split second, had Finn by the collar and was showing him the door. "Why don't you just leave before you really make me angry?" With that, Bellamy shoved him out the tent and away from them all.

"I'm not going to give up Clarke, not by a long shot!" Finn shouted as he stood outside with everyone from the camp hearing him. Clarke just ignored him as she made her way back to the bed and let out a big sigh, the cramps quickly starting up again but she tried her best to calm down. To stop them with calmness.

Bellamy walked over to Clarke and sat himself by her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders before pulling Clarke towards him. He wasn't going to hide the relationship from Octavia and Clarke wasn't going to either. She snuggled into him before lifting her head up and planted a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you for that. Ughh, life can be so complicated. I wish it could just be simple, just...simple. That would be nice." She let out a stressed, pent up laugh as Bellamy kissed her forehead. She smiled softly at this sign of affection before turning to face Octavia, her jaw still fallen. "I'm sorry about that, I don't like that you had to see that."

Octavia closed her mouth before shaking her head. "No, don't be silly but Finn...is he really the father?" She made her way over to the two of them before sitting down on the opposite bed.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy briefly before turning back to reply to Octavia. She still kept a small piece of hope that Finn wasn't the father but Rex did tell Clarke the news and he was the most experienced out of the whole camp in things like that. She sighed before gently nodding.

"Crap." Was what fell out from Octavia's lips at hearing all this. "How far along are you?"

The words just flowed out of her mouth, like she had rehearsed it so many times, it sounded to have lost all meaning. "I'm 12 weeks gone. Rex told me."

Octavia didn't know what to say but you could tell she was feeling a little upset at the news. "Oh. Well congratulations Clarke, I urmm...I can check if things are okay for you, see why you were experiencing some pain. If you could lay down for me." She sounded very professional. Clarke listened to her before lifting her shirt up for Octavia. She knew that it was needed.

A few prods and pokes but Octavia couldn't find anything wrong. "Everything seems fine. All I can tell you is that, maybe you're over stressed and that's causing your muscles to twinge. I heard from Rex that there's a medical machine being sent down to us soon, so maybe that might help when it gets here."

Clarke instantly tried her best to remain calm. She didn't want to feel that pain again, now knowing that Bellamy was sensible enough, or charming enough to make Clarke go to this check up. It made Bellamy happier, which Clarke loved to see. Clarke slowly got herself up at Octavia telling her she was done, which was like music to Clarke's ears. She was able to go. "Thank you for checking, Octavia." Clarke told her, a subtle smile on her lips.

Bellamy had walked out of the tent a few steps ahead of Clarke who was edging to the exit. "See you later." Clarke added as she slid back the fabric to leave the tent, however she was stopped briefly by Octavia calling after her.

"Clarke, wait." Octavia walked over to Clarke before stopping, a sad look on her face. "Bellamy really likes you, you bring out the best in him. Please be careful okay? I don't want to see him hurt."

Clarke turned around to look at her, a slight smile on her face. "I'm not going to, I like him too." Was Bellamy's younger sister really looking out for him? Clarke's heart sunk at hearing Octavia's words; did Octavia really think Clarke was going to hurt him in some way? No, Clarke definitely wasn't going to but that thought still niggled in her head, impossible to get out. She could never think of actually finishing their relationship over something like possible heartbreak in the future but the thought still crossed her mind. They would get hurt if it involved Clarke, in whatever shape or form, things always seemed to before. No, she couldn't do that, Bellamy was her rock at this time and always, however much she thought she could cope on her own, he really was and she liked him a lot. She knew he liked her too. No-one was going to spoil one of the best things that's ever happened to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

Clarke 

After a week of painstaking waiting for the 'Salutis' ship to be sent down, the day finally arrived, everyone's hopes for the ship had finally payed off. Their life filled with incurable diseases and hunger was finally over. A helping hand for their lives on Earth.

Clarke was cleaning dishes when she first heard the news of the ship's sighting, Octavia was the one to break it to her with utter excitement. She burst into the tent, just about managing to contain the news until she was inside.

"Clarke! The ship, it's here, it's arrived. I saw it while I was taking a break; it..err...landed just behind that ridge in the distance. I've just told Bellamy and he's told me to come and get you; he's got his hands full at the moment." Octavia tried to calm herself down from giving Clarke the news but she wasn't able to. In fact, she even seemed to be jumping from excitement as she stood on the spot just inside the tent. It was understandable when you knew what one of the things Octavia had asked to be sent down on the ship was. It wasn't food or water, not even the medicine or blankets that was causing all this excitement; it was an old childhood necklace her mother made for her when she was seven. To look at, it wasn't anything, just a wire strip, curled into a circle which was simply decorated with a green glass bead, the bead having been given to her mother, allegedly by Octavia's biological father but to Octavia, it meant the world. The only thing she still owned, that was a comforting reminder of her dead mother.

Clarke instantly dropped the plate she was holding, down into the cold water before spinning around quickly towards Octavia. A smile appeared bright on her lips, her eyes showing her happiness towards the news. "Really? Right. Well, we'll need to announce the news to everyone as soon as possible, I'll gather everyone together. Could you get my rucksack from my tent?" Clarke asked, as she quickly cleaned the last plate before placing it on the stack by the sink.

"Sure." Octavia replied, that simple word sounding bright and cheerful.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled, as she shook off the excess water from her hands. She then made her way towards Octavia before walking side by side out the tent with her.

As they walked out of the tent, Octavia's face drew darker, a worried expression appeared on her face. She lent in closer towards Clarke before speaking quietly towards her. "Urmm, there's something I need to tell you. The rumor going around camp about you being...pregnant, well people are really talking about it. There's a few 'out there' theories floating around the gossip pages. I think you might need to talk to everyone about it, just to set the record straight." Octavia moved away but kept her gaze on Clarke, waiting to hear her reply.

Clarke had known that soon enough, the camp would eventually find out, someone would have heard the various arguments shouted about in the last couple of weeks. It was bound to happen but she hoped it could have been on her own terms, in her own way but now, it was out of her hands. She would announce it to everyone in the next few days, when the fresh excitement of the ship landing had gone; people would be listening to her that little bit better. "Thank you for informing me, I'll sort that out soon enough but for now, the ship's the main priority. Meet me outside the drop ship in a few minutes."

Octavia nodded at Clarke before they both parted ways. Clarke weaved her way through the people of camp, telling a few along the way that she was going to make an announcement but she ignored all the whispering and tittering coming from a good group of people. She had a job to inform camp about the ship but that was it. There was far more important things to discuss than Clarke's personal life.

Once she stood on the slope of the drop ship, she took a deep breath in before watching as the camp starting to congregate in front of her, gazes beginning to shift towards her direction. People still carried on talking but most seemed to want to listen to Clarke. She hadn't made that many solo announcements in a while, so it felt a bit strange to not have Bellamy there standing by her but he was busy, so it was up to her to say. Clarke had noticed a few people seemed to not be here, namely Raven, Thalia and Rex which caused her to wonder where they were but maybe they were just busy, like Bellamy, with other things. Clarke scanned the scene in front of her once more before letting words fall out from behind her lips, each word resonating through the crowd.

"I've called everyone here to tell you some news. Some of you may already know but for all of you who haven't, the 'Salutis' ship has arrived on Earth!" The news first caused the tittering to grow louder, like people were assuming the news was to do with the baby but when they heard that it was to do with the ship, the tittering stopped, then came a brief flash of confusion over some people's faces before a loud roar of cheer escaped everyone's mouths. Clarke led people's excitement loose for a moment but the announcement had to continue, so at the first sign of the cheering dying down, Clarke carried on, a small smile on her very own lips. "All of you who have been designated the task of helping Bellamy and myself to collect the cargo, stay where you are, we'll be going soon. For everyone else, you can get back to what you were doing. We'll be back by nightfall."

Once people started to dissipate, Clarke walked back down the slope and towards the small crowd left behind. There was Helix and Framka; the 'Ark' couple, Harper, Monroe, Miller and Jones, all ready for their expedition. It was only Bellamy out of 'The Eight' who wasn't here, everyone else seemed raring to go. Octavia walked over to Clarke, handing her the rucksack with a gentle smile. She had been standing in the wings, waiting for Clarke to finish her announcement. "Here you are. I found an Army knife in one of the storage containers on my way here, so I've packed it in there, in case it was needed." Octavia stated as Clarke grabbed the rucksack and flung it onto her shoulder.

"Oh, thank you for that." Clarke smiled before looking over in the direction of Bellamy's tent. Her gaze stayed there for a moment but she continued to speak, directing her words first to Octavia and then to the group. "If you need to go back, you can...I'll, err, be back in a minute. Just got to tell Bellamy..." Clarke then walked off, leaving the group behind and Octavia walking back to the Medics tent.

As Clarke weaved herself through the crowd, she spotted someone in the distance, walking out swiftly from Bellamy's tent and back to her own. She wasn't the jealous type but thoughts began to fly around in her head. What was Raven doing in Bellamy's tent and why did it look like she was crying? Or was it shying away from the camp? Clarke couldn't fully make out what was going on. Whatever the reason, Clarke's legs couldn't help but move faster, right up until she had her hand on the entrance door of Bellamy's tent and pulled it back before walking inside.

Bellamy 

"Bellamy! Bellamy! It's here; the ship, it's here. I just saw it when sitting by the fire but I saw it, a streak of light across the sky. It landed just behind the ridge." Octavia panted out of pure excitement, as she ran into her brother's tent where Bellamy was relaxing on his bed. Bellamy was taking as much sleep as he could get right now; he had only slept for about two hours, all because he had spent the night over at Clarke's. He had left before anyone would be up.

At hearing the news, he bolted up off his bed and stood to face his sister. "Alright, I'm awake. Okay, urmm...well, we need to round up everyone who's agreed to come along with Clarke and myself." He pulled on his shirt and jacket, while he woke up fully from his rest. "Have you told Clarke yet? About the ship?" Bellamy asked quickly, while making his way over to his rucksack which was sitting by the entrance of his tent. He bent down and started to unzip it.

Octavia's gaze followed her brother, as she watched him pull out things from the bag before putting them back in again. "No, not yet. Do you want me to tell her?"

Bellamy nodded graciously. "Yeah, that would be great. Got some things to do here before going anywhere." Bellamy picked up the backpack and carried over to his bed. Just before Octavia was going to leave, he turned around to face her, remembering something else to say. "Oh, please don't tell Clarke I was sleeping, tell her something like I'm busy, I've got my hands full...something like that. Oh and tell her that I've asked you to collect her for an announcement." He chuckled lightly, thinking what Clarke would say if she knew she was busy working and he was lazing around. Best not to think about it really, she would be annoyed at Bellamy at the very least.

Octavia mirrored her brother's chuckle before nodding at his request. "Will do. Right, will talk to you later." Octavia bounced outside, leaving Bellamy to get on with some things.

After leaving the tent for a quick wash, Bellamy made his way back to his tent, skimming around the edge of camp to not get in the way of the sudden crowd. He looked over at Clarke who was making her way towards the drop ship, a small smile appeared on his lips. Bellamy soon looked away and walked back inside his tent, expecting to be alone, however, Raven was there to greet him. "What you doing in here?" Bellamy questioned, as he made his way further into the tent.

Raven walked slowly over to Bellamy, talking as she went. "They didn't waste time, I'll give them that." she stated, her gaze fixed to Bellamy.

"Clarke and Finn?" Bellamy asked, a light frown sweeping across his face. He knew exactly what she was getting at, she was like a broken record.

Raven didn't acknowledge his question, instead she just carried on talking, her words and expression clear of emotions over Finn's betrayal and her seeming hatred for Clarke. "What was it? A day and a half? Three days? How long was it until they were sleeping together?"

Bellamy sighed quietly before speaking. It was becoming clearer why she was here. "I don't know but it's time to move on." He kept his gaze on her as he took off his jacket, watching to see what her reaction was going to be but it seemed she still had her emotions in check; he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Raven kept her gaze on Bellamy for a few seconds, before she slowly sauntered over towards Bellamy's bed and sat herself down. Without pausing, she started to unzip her boots, kicking them away before taking off her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked, looking over at her with uneasy eyes.

Raven stood up before unzipping her pants and teased them off. They fell smoothly down into a neat pile on the ground. "Moving on." she replied simply before making her way back over towards Bellamy, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. "I've never been with anyone but Finn." she added as she walked that bit closer towards Bellamy, her gaze moving over his body. "Take off your clothes."

"Raven..." Bellamy muttered, not interested in doing so. Raven however, thought differently.

"Fine. I'll go first." With that, Raven pulled off her shirt, revealing her pert breasts.

Bellamy stood there, trying his up most best not to look any further down than her neck. He wasn't perfect, so it was one of the most challenging things he's ever had to do. Raven was desperate to get back at Finn, Bellamy could see that but this here, nothing was going to happen. Bellamy didn't think though, that she knew that. Maybe his reputation of being a bit of a ladies man had succeeded him but finally, for probably the first time ever, he was going to do the right thing. He had to stop this from going any further. "If you're looking for someone to tell you you're just upset and not thinking straight, I'm not that guy."

Raven just looked at him before whispering softly "Good." Then she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him with a desperate need to do this.

As soon as Bellamy felt Raven's lips on his, he took hold of her hand which was pressed against his cheek and peeled it away as quick as he could. "No, you don't have to do this." he told her firmly, sighing lightly. "You need to sort things out with Finn. Sleeping with me isn't going to help." That was a sentence he never thought he'd hear himself say; turning down sex. Right there on a plate. He couldn't go through with it though, however tempting it was to him.

"It will." she whispered before leaning in to kiss Bellamy but he just pushed her away before she could kiss him again.

"It won't Raven. Just go before you do something you regret." Bellamy's voice grew sterner, his arms now crossed over his chest. He moved backwards, away from Raven, giving her a clear walkway out. He was going to let her go on her own accord, with no physical force from Bellamy but if she didn't leave soon, he would have no choice but to drag her out of his tent himself.

Raven wasn't listening though, she did put her top back on but that was all she did. "Is it because of Clarke? I'm sure she's just using you to get back at Finn. I mean, finding out the guy you've been sleeping with already has a girlfriend...I mean, that's rough!" Her words sounded every bit as sarcastic as she was intending. "It's just sad if you think she actually likes you."

Bellamy just found everything she was saying completely tedious and boring, to say the least. Was she trying to make him jealous? Doubt himself over Clarke? What was it she was trying to do because as sure as hell, wasn't working. In fact, Raven's words were only fueling the fire of wanting her out of there; out of his tent, away from him. He walked around, collecting Raven's belongings before dropping them in Raven's arms, whether or not she wanted them. "Here! Just stop talking. Now get dressed and go." He was meaning it this time and Raven seemed to be picking up on it but she still seemed to be wanting to stay, as she didn't move for a few seconds. Eventually she listened, Bellamy's eyes shifted away as she changed.

A sudden roar erupted from the crowd outside, Clarke must have said something of big interest. "It's really sad." Raven commented with a naughty smile on her lips; she just continued to attempt to twist the knife further into Bellamy's figurative wound but it wasn't doing anything other than winding him up. Without saying a word, Bellamy took hold of Raven's arm and pulled her the short distance to the exit and pushed her out of his tent. Bellamy didn't even look to see if she was going but he could hear the swift steps of her feet against the ground outside. At knowing she had finally gone, Bellamy walked over to his bed and sat himself down, pressing his fingers into the bridge of his nose, letting a jagged sigh out from his mouth.

It felt like only a few seconds had past before Bellamy had company once again. Clarke walked through the entrance with considerable speed, only stopping when she saw him sitting on his bed. Bellamy jumped at her arrival before standing up and faced her. He could tell something was going on behind her poker face but for now, she had her steely game face on, a complete lack of expression on her face.

"Octavia said you were busy?"

Clarke 

Bellamy jumped at seeing Clarke arrive. A big sign of guilt or nerves, the latter, Clarke knew Bellamy didn't suffer from. All these various thoughts and questions rattled around Clarke's head but there wasn't time to ask them now, all she could do was keep on the topic of the ship. "Octavia said you were busy? We're all ready to go, just waiting for you." She tried her best to keep her words calm as she took a brief scan around the tent to look for any clues.

Bellamy pushed his hand through his hair, as he gave Clarke a charming but light smile. "Yeah, I...urm...I'm done. I'm ready when you are." He then headed past Clarke towards his rucksack which was sitting, once again at the entrance of his tent. He picked it up and flung it onto his shoulder. Clarke watched him as he walked out of the tent, wondering what had gone on while Raven was here. Clarke knew of Bellamy's past with women, she had even been told by Monty about the type of person he was.  _'A power hungry, self serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.'_ Those were the words Monty had used to describe him but Clarke had been able to see far deeper than his exterior shell...or so she thought. She did trust him but maybe it was wrong of her to do so. There was only one way of settling these thoughts and doubts and that would be to just ask him outright.  _Was he sleeping with Raven?_ Clarke started to walk in step with Bellamy, ready to ask him her question, ready to finally put these sudden doubts to rest. "Bellamy, I need to ask you something..." she started, as she got herself ready to say some more. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw Raven walking out of your tent..." She didn't say anymore, as Bellamy started to talk, his words coming out quick and direct.

"I didn't sleep with Raven, if that's what you're asking." Bellamy slowed his strides and turned to look at Clarke. His face showed he was genuine with what he was saying but there was still a feeling Clarke couldn't quite shake off.

"What was she doing in your tent? She looked in a hurry when she left." There were many different reasons why Raven would have been there, Clarke knew that but this was Raven, in an upsetting time for her and, well, Clarke was sure she would do something to 'get her own back' on Finn or on Clarke. It was only a matter of time.

Bellamy did that hair thing he does when he's thinking, stressed or basically flirting. This time it was while he was pausing to speak, unsure of how to start. "Raven...she kissed me, hoping to make Finn jealous. She wanted more but...I said no." Bellamy kept his gaze on Clarke, her heart sinking at this news. That sinking feeling soon became a fiery burn, a burn fueled by her feelings against Raven. She didn't think she'd fall so low but then again, Clarke couldn't say a thing. She had done a similar thing which partly caused this whole mess. That fuel soon subsided. "She only kissed me, that was it, nothing more. I think I may have pissed her off by kicking her out of there." Bellamy chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood but Clarke wasn't feeling it right now, all she felt was a feeling of sadness that Raven had acted this way.

Bellamy seemed to, at least partly see what Clarke was feeling and thinking because as they walked the last bit of ground towards their group of gatherers, Bellamy leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "It's not your fault, Clarke. Please don't tell me you're going to do anything stupid."

Clarke whipped her head around to look Bellamy straight in the eyes but instead of the sad expression she had been wearing, a subtle smile fluttered upon her lips. Was she so transparent that Bellamy could see the cogs in her head, working hard to settle this childish fight once and for all? No, she wasn't going to do anything stupid, that wasn't her style but something had to be done. Maybe an idea might come while Clarke was away from camp, maybe just not being in each other's pockets would calm things down a little. Any how, the 'Salutis' ship wasn't going to empty itself. Clarke laughed softly before replying. "No, I'm not going to do anything stupid." Clarke and Bellamy walked over towards the group before Clarke announced to them all. "Right, we're all here. Ready?" A round of nods and quiet 'yeahs' went through the group. Clarke nodded before letting Bellamy lead.

"No, ladies first." Bellamy smiled, holding out his hand out in the direction of the path. The not so hidden flirting seemed to have been noticed only by Clarke, no one else seemed to twig.

"Thanks." Clarke replied, giving Bellamy a quick, smile before her expression turned back to business as she led everyone out of camp and into the land of the Grounders.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

When the group arrived at the ship, they all were relieved that they hadn't been any attacks on their way there. Nobody seemed as surprised by this than Clarke.  _Had the Grounders given up?_  No, she didn't think so. The Grounders seemed to simply be bidding their time, finding the perfect moment to attack. For the time being however, it was best to just get on with the job at hand and bring weapons for sheer protection. That was what the group were doing at the very least; all bringing a dagger and Bellamy, Clarke, Miller and Harper bringing guns as well. It was all necessary to try and keep safe.

It wasn't the easiest of ship doors to open, as the cold of space and then the heat of the landing had warped the metal ever so slightly but after a few attacks from Bellamy, Miller and Monroe, the door finally flew open with a thud. The group eagerly made their way inside before Bellamy started to give the orders. "Right, Miller, Jones and Helix, you take the section to the left; Harper, Monroe and Framka, you take the right; Clarke and myself will take the back."

"Any questions?" Clarke added, her gaze moving over the whole group, waiting to see if anyone had any complaints. No one piped up, so work soon began. Conversations were muted for the rest of the time they were in the ship, the only need for talking was about the job at hand. There didn't seem to be much contents coming out from the ship, as it hadn't been filled with as much as expected but what was there was something, at least for camp. It took them a couple of hours to remove the contents of the ship, place it carefully down outside, then repeating the process however many times until the job had been done.

Clarke and Bellamy checked over everything from the ship, making sure none of it had been damaged from the landing before placing them in general piles, give them an idea of what had been sent to them. Nothing, thankfully had been damaged, so Clarke ordered everyone to pack as much as possible in each of their rucksacks, they would sort out where all of it would go when they got back to camp. Anything left was to be carried the old fashioned way; by hand. There was a sparse amount of edible items; a small pile of clothes, most of which seemed a little ratty; the anatomical monitor and a handful of small parcels which were to be unwrapped later. Clarke swiped the monitor and placed it in her rucksack before anyone else could do so.

Once everyone was all sorted, booted and packed, the group soon walked on but not before Harper handed over a medium sized rectangular parcel to Clarke, which had her name on it. "This is for you." Harper commented, her words sounding gentle and quiet; a slight contrast to her usual self. Clarke took the parcel from her with a confused look upon her face. She didn't remember seeing her name on any of the parcels when she checked them all but maybe she simply just overlooked it. Clarke knew immediately who it was from. It was from her mother, she recognized the handwriting as she wondered what was inside. All eyes seemed to be on Clarke but she couldn't open it now, however much she wanted to know what was inside. She wouldn't do so until the group were all safety back in camp. The group came first in her priorities.

"Thanks." Clarke replied simply before placing the parcel in her rucksack, filling the last available space in there. "Right, let's go." A few people in the group kept their gaze on Clarke but she just ignored it, instead she started to walk, guiding them all back to camp. People's minds over took their conversations after a while, with everyone's on the subject of what was in those parcels. Clarke didn't contribute, instead she simply lead the group on their way back home.

Halfway through the walk, Bellamy pushed himself playfully to lead, smirking over at Clarke in the process. Having been deep in thought for the last few minutes, it didn't dawn on Clarke right away that Bellamy was ahead of her. It wasn't until she nearly walked into him, her strides having quickly sped up, that she finally broke out of her bubble. Clarke couldn't help but smile over at him, glad he was there with them all. Glad he was there with her. "Daydreaming about me Clarke?" Bellamy teased, flirting so effortlessly with her.

She shook her head out of false disbelieve, however, the sight of a smile on her lips signalled she was perfectly okay with him flirting. She turned to look at the rest of their group walking behind, seeing all of them in their own world. Clarke knew they wouldn't be able to hear her conversation with Bellamy but she moved to walk close by his side nonetheless. With a playful push into his side, Clarke retorted back with an equally fitting smirk. "Please. Don't flatter yourself." She let the words settle in the air as her gaze fixed to Bellamy's face. His face grew brighter at her reply, finding what she said amusing. They both thought great things of the other, so hearing Clarke's reply was a contrast to that. Clarke's smirk grew bigger as she brushed her hand against Bellamy's, careful not to let anyone see them.

Bellamy wasn't feeling so subtle as, feeling Clarke's hand brush against his own, he quickly took hold of it, his fingers intertwining with her own. "What are you doing?" Clarke asked, whispering her words to Bellamy as she pulled her hand away. Her face drew serious, that playfulness quickly going.

Bellamy played it light beat, ignoring Clarke's disdain with public hand holding. "What do you mean? No one here will see. I'm sure they just think we're talking. Nothing more." He was not fazed, it seemed with others knowing about their...relationship. "Anyway, why are you so scared of people finding out about us? Surely it's a good thing?" Bellamy shifted his backpack strap further up his shoulder before letting his arm swing by his side.

She could see his point but what was happening? Clarke felt like Bellamy and her had kind of...switched personalities. When would Bellamy want to flaunt a relationship, a proper, adult relationship for all to see and have Clarke shy away from it? What was the harm in others knowing about them when, already a handful already knew and this was definitely no fling? What really was the harm? One thing came to mind, something that she hated on the Ark and hoped would go with being on Earth. Unfortunately it hadn't. They were from different classes, social standing, whatever other names people liked to call it. On Earth, others still had strong opinions on such matters.

However, when did what other people thought intimidate Clarke Griffin? Never. If people didn't like it then tough! It would be their problem, no one elses. Still, they couldn't just bombard the camp with sudden public displays of affection and anyway, it was neither Clarke's or Bellamy's style to do that in the first place. They would still be discreet when people finally knew.

Fine, Clarke decided that people should know about them, that they were a couple, even if people didn't think they should be; to keep their leadership professional and all. "Okay, we'll tell people but not yet okay? There's no rush and we've got all this to sort out anyway. The camp will be too busy with needing to know about supplies, Grounders, that sort of thing to add 'romance' to the picture. I promise we'll tell everyone eventually, okay?" She smiled up at him as she now took hold of Bellamy's hand, showing she was serious on the matter. This whole speech of hers covered that 'other news' that was needing to be mentioned, all about Clarke expecting. Bellamy seemed to get her meaning there too. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine. A few more days of secrets and then we're saying, unless Finn's already gotten there already." Bellamy joked, though his words did have a hint of seriousness to them. He did have a point about Finn, he might have spoken up, all about her baby and Clarke and Bellamy, all of it. Clarke didn't want to think all this but it was inevitable. There was a chance people would want answers on her personal problems when they got back. There was far more interesting, important things to talk about but maybe all anyone really wanted was just a simple bit of juicy gossip to while away the hours. Of course, she could be utterly wrong. This time, she hoped she was.

The group walked for what felt like a whole day, everyone's legs felt weak and wobbly. It was a sure sign of their energy deficiency from a lack of regular food. Thankfully the camp was in view in the near distance, so their struggles were only for a few more miles. Food would soon be waiting for them, however small it would be. The food in Clarke and Bellamy's rucksacks had quickly disappeared between everyone, with it all barely touching anyone's sides.

Clarke was about to speak, Bellamy's and her hands still discreetly intertwined together but a sudden voice broke through their bubble, smashing it to the ground. They both quickly pulled their hands away, pretending they were simply talking.

"What's that?" Monroe asked, as she pointed to the right hand side of camp. A thin, wispy line of gray smoke floated up from the trees, it's scent faint on the breeze.

All eyes turned towards it, as everyone tried to make out what they were seeing. It was obvious that it was smoke but what was causing it? Why had a fire being lit? "It looks like smoke. Maybe some form of Grounder signal?" Harper confirmed and questioned, her eyes wide with intrigue. She too had the same thought as Clarke: Why had a fire been lit? Clarke's stomach dropped at the sight. Something had happened, she was sure of it. Her legs involuntarily sped up, leaving the rest of the group behind for a few seconds before they too did the same. everyone sprinted towards camp, all desperately wanting to get back to know what had happened.

As soon as the group arrived back to camp, they could all see the panic in people's eyes, how they walked was now quick and of absolute need. There had been another attack on camp. Clarke couldn't see any actual damage but the sign of that smoke indicated otherwise. While the camp was leaderless, the Grounders must have attacked but not to kill. If they had wanted to kill off a few of the camp, why hadn't they gone and attacked Clarke and Bellamy when they were in Grounder territory? Why hadn't they gone for them because they could? It would have been easier than going for camp. Clarke didn't have time to wonder any longer as Octavia came running over as the entrance of camp closed behind them, shutting everyone off from the outer world. She wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him so tightly that Clarke was sure he wouldn't be able to breath.

"I'm so glad you're all back, I was so worried." Octavia panted as she finally unwrapped her arms from around Bellamy, now looking at the whole group as a whole. "We were attacked. Everyone seems to be okay and accounted for but the Grounders very nearly got in. The west wall is being repaired and hopefully when they attack again, we'll be that more prepared. I'm going to see...urmm..." She was going to mention Lincoln's name but thankfully didn't, she carelessly forgot about not talking about him while in company. Bellamy's eyes were wide out of worry for what she was nearly going to say but he calmed down when she stopped. Octavia quickly turned to look at Clarke, a slightly embarrassed smile on her lips. "...you know what, I've remembered I have to do something in the Medics Tent. Clarke, could you help me?"

Both Clarke and Bellamy knew what Octavia was asking; the baby needed to be checked on but Clarke didn't want to go. Not right now at least. There was far too much to do here in camp, like unpacking the parcels and sorting it all out for starters. Clarke quickly shook her head. "Everything we got from the ship needs to be sorted out, I'll come by later."

Octavia wasn't backing down anyway and now had taken hold of Clarke's arm and started to pull her in the direction of the tent. "Come on. I promise it won't take long, I just need your opinion on something." she lied out of her teeth for the sake of the others around them, who were all completely in the dark. Clarke didn't want to go, there were far more important things to do and anyway, what was the rush? There'd be nothing different going on in Clarke's tummy tonight. They could do it then.

Clarke started to wriggle out of Octavia's grasp before finally succeeding. She was about to say that she couldn't but Bellamy piped up before another word could be said. "You know what, I'll sort out what we've brought back and you and Octavia can do what you got to do." Bellamy's tone had changed, as that light beat sound had gone and was replaced by his professional, 'leader' voice. "You can find us when you're finished." He let a small smile appear on his face, as he looked between Clarke and Octavia before shifting his gaze to the others of the group, who were still waiting for orders. "Right. Let's go." Before leaving, he took Clarke's rucksack from her, hooking it over his shoulder. Clarke quickly unzipped her rucksack before Bellamy walked off and took out a wrapped up monitor, trying to conceal it the best she could. She thanked him quietly before the group walked off.

This left Clarke and Octavia to head off to the Medics Tent, somewhere Clarke didn't think she should be going to right now but everything seemed to be sorted, placed completely on Bellamy's figural shoulders. It wasn't a long walk over but Clarke noticed a far amount of gazes were drifting towards her. Whatever the reason, Clarke ignored for now, though Bellamy's earlier talk on Finn spilling the beans did pop into her mind. She pretended that she hadn't noticed the gazes and carried on walking, her head held high right into the Medics tent. Octavia held open the doorway for Clarke to enter. "You first." she insisted before Clarke muttered a 'thanks' at her manners. Clarke knew what the routine would be here, so without being asked, she handed over the monitor to Octavia before laying herself down on the nearest bed.

She was glad Octavia was on the job and not Rex, she couldn't handle seeing him or his female shadow Talia right this moment. They hadn't spoken in a week, only a few passing gazes to one another as they went along with their lives. Clarke was glad she didn't have any unnecessary stress right this moment.

As Clarke lay on the bed, her upper body propped up on her elbows, she watched Octavia attempt to get the tubular shaped monitor working but with no avail. In her defence, it was a difficult bit of machinery to work with but it didn't bring much confidence to Clarke that someone who was going to use it on her, didn't know how to even switch it on. Maybe having Rex here would have been a better choice. Clarke knew it wouldn't have but the thought still had come to mind. At thinking this, a low hum vibrated through it, signalling that it was now on. "Finally! Right. Lay down please and lift your shirt up." Octavia instructed and Clarke listened.

Octavia placed the monitor down on a bunch of boxes, at a good eye level for Clarke before pressing the portable scanner over her growing tummy. Octavia flicked a few switches and pushed some buttons before an image gradually hovered over the machine, a hologram of Clarke's baby. It hadn't felt completely real to Clarke that she was pregnant but at seeing, at last an actual image of her baby, it started to fell it. She was going to have a baby. She couldn't help but shed a few tears, her emotions bubbling up within her. "That's my baby." she whispered, her eyes fixed on the image.

Octavia smiled over at her before turning her attention back on the monitor and started to press some more buttons until she got the outcome she wanted. A small screen lit up just under the hologram, words and numbers that Clarke couldn't make out filled the screen in an instant. "All seems good with the baby. Okay, I need to urmm...I need to just prick your finger if that's okay? Just to see if you're low on vitamins or anything." She gave Clarke a sweet smile as she changed the scanner for the tiniest needle either of them had seen. It was linked, like the scanner to the monitor, each instrument stored in a small draw tucked at the bottom of the machine.

Clarke flinched slightly at the sound of a needle pricking her finger, she had some bad memories from the Ark but at seeing it's small size, it didn't bother her all that much. She smiled lightly at Octavia, still in a sort of haze from seeing her baby. "Sure." She held out her finger for Octavia to take.

It was all over so quickly, just one small bit of discomfort and it was done. The monitor started to beep and make some unusual noises before finally, the screen and hologram flashed a bright blue, signalling that all results on Clarke and the baby had been sorted. Octavia's eyes scanned over it all, a soft smile on her lips, as Clarke stayed lying on the bed, unaware of what Octavia was reading. Octavia's smile disappeared after a while, something was off. "You're a little dehydrated and you're low on iron and calcium but urmm, Clarke, I've got to tell you something...Rex may have...predicted how far along you are by a week. Actually he has. You're eleven weeks pregnant  _this week_ , not last week. Maybe you got your date wrong with...you know..."  _Sleeping with Finn._ That was what she was trying to say.

"No, no, I haven't...I...I..." Suddenly it clicked. She quickly bolted upright, her eyes slightly puffy from the earlier crying. "It's not Finn's." she muttered this, mainly to herself but Octavia heard it. Octavia's eyes widened with delight.

"You mean..." A broad, bright smile appeared on Octavia's lips as a pure feeling of excitement swept over her. "I  _am_  going to be an Auntie! Oh Clarke..." She wrapped her arms around Clarke without thinking. She was just so happy with the news.

Clarke simply sat there in time that had seemingly stopped. She let this news sink in, while her body was so very slowly being squeezed to death. What was she going to say to Finn? Even more so, to Bellamy? This morning he was, well Bellamy and now, he was an expectant father. Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia as another tear rolled down her cheek, wetting the fabric of Octavia's shirt. "I've...uhh, I've got to tell Bellamy. Oh God..." Clarke exclaimed happily as she pulled away from the hug and got herself up. "I don't know what to say, I...I have no words for the first time in my life!" Clarke laughed, so desperate to tell him the news.

Octavia laughed along with Clarke, she too was ultra excited by this news. "Just say what comes to mind." she advised before adding happily. "Only seven months left Clarke and he'll be here." She laughed again, as she watched Clarke walk closer towards the exit, nodding at Octavia's words.

"It's a long time in this world." Clarke simply replied, with that same smile. Octavia couldn't stop smiling herself, she was so happy to see her brother so happy and to know he was going to be a dad...well their mother would have loved to see that and to be a Grandmother.

"Go find him Clarke, tell him the news." Octavia beamed, her voice that fraction too loud for the tent.

Clarke didn't have to be told twice. She was off, out of the tent in search of Bellamy. Gazes kept shifting over towards her but she, again simply ignored them, all she wanted was to find him.

There weren't that many places he could be but he had to be stationed at the last one. It took her about fifteen minutes but she found him, placing some of the contents of the parcels in a container, tucked into one of the corners of camp. No one else seemed to be around, just Bellamy and Clarke. Alone.

Her heart raced in anticipation of how he was going to react. That smile from before had never left her lips. She made her way towards him, barely making a sound. It was only when she was a few yards away from him, that he must have heard her, as he quickly turned around and faced her. His was was moot of expression until he saw that Clarke was smiling. He seemed to wonder why she was so happy as he mirrored her smile to him. "I'm guessing things went okay with Octavia? Good news?" he asked, knowing full well why Octavia had asked her to come with her.

Clarke was finding it so difficult to not just burst out and tell him, so she nodded at his questions before talking, biting her lip at times to draw out the moment. "Very. Urmm, both baby and myself are healthy, no problems there, it's just...Octavia told me something exciting and I just had to tell you." She walked that bit closer to him, closing that little bit more space between them.

Bellamy looked utterly confused before a thought popped into his mind. His eyes widened slightly out of wonder. "There's not two babies in there?" He laughed lightly as he spoke but Clarke quickly dismissed that train of thought.

"No, oh no, nothing like that, it's just...oh I'm just going to say it, Bellamy, Finn's not the father, you are." Like a band aid, it was done. It was out in the open. Clarke's gaze studied Bellamy's expression, trying to make out the emotions there. She couldn't help but beam from ear to ear.

 _Shock. Confusion. Realisation. Excitement. Love._  Each emotion flashed plainly across Bellamy's face, the last of which stayed with the press of Bellamy's lips to Clarke's. He pulled back to speak for the first time in a while. "We're having a baby?"

Clarke nodded happily before speaking, a rolling tear falling down her cheek. "We are. There's a little you in there somewhere." She looked down at her tummy and rubbed it gently. "Oh no, there's a little you in there." she teased but their mix of emotions could not be ignored. Bellamy pressed one of his hands on top of Clarke's, his gaze fixed on her stomach before shifting back up to look at Clarke. He placed his other hand on her cheek before pulling her over to him for another kiss.

"You're very funny, you know that?" he joked, referring to her teasing. His words were muffled against her lips. He placed both his hands on her cheek.

Clarke simply chuckled as she sunk into their kiss, moving her lips gently with Bellamy's. Clarke had always gone by the motto her mother had told her once,  _'Don't be a woman that needs a man. Be a woman a man needs.'_  but this time, she really wanted a man, well not just any man, she wanted Bellamy and to her delight, he wanted her too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since 'The 100' landed on Earth and things have just gotten complicated. Clarke's expecting a baby but who's the baby's daddy? (AU)

_'...I imagine I'm floating. Floating on the surface of a cool lake, a warm, bright sun shining down on me, it's rays comforting against my bare skin. I feel free, alive; like nothing on Earth or in Space could ever harm me. I am happy, as I cradle my growing bump in my hands, feeling life stur under my palms, my baby eager to see the world outside.'_

Clarke opened her eyes to be greeted by the familiar dirty roof of her tent, the morning's sun shining lazily down on camp, seeping through the fabric of the tent and into her bright blue eyes. The haze of her long awaited dream was now becoming just a memory.

She slowly got herself out of bed, shifting her body to certain positions to get herself up; her now bulging bump was taking away Clarke's ability to move freely. She had now reached the point in her pregnancy when she just wanted it to be over.

"I'm sorry kiddo but you'll have to come out into this cold world soon, Mommy's getting uncomfortable." Clarke caressed her bump as she walked around the room, collecting her baggy maternity clothes for the day. She smiled to herself at talking to her bump and to call herself 'Mommy', she still felt strange thinking she was going to be one. She didn't feel ready, though soon, she would have to be.

After simply changing into her clothes, Clarke felt utterly exhausted. She felt like she wanted to sleep again but she couldn't, even if Bellamy had told her to relax. That just made her want to keep going all the more, being told she couldn't. Though maybe just a little cat nap would do the world of good, 'baby' seemed up for that idea anyway, as Clarke's tummy filled with gentle prods and kicks. "Okay, if you insist."

Clarke had been finding she was talking that bit more each day to her bump, just talking, talking about absolutely anything and everything. Clarke had been talking about how trees and plants drink up water from the earth one day, down by the eastern corner of camp, when someone walked past, catching the tail end of her mad conversation. They didn't say anything but their facial expression said it all. 'You have cracked.' Maybe she had but it didn't bother her, there was far more important things to think of than people thinking she was mad for talking to her baby.

She slowly sat herself down on the bed before shifting to lay herself down on her side. Her eyes closed as she let the world around her disappear. Her mind couldn't help but wonder, reeling through life so far on Earth. Her thoughts drifted to a time a few months ago, when Clarke had to let the camp know of her now happy predicament, a time when she had to tell Finn, tell him the truth, that she wasn't having his baby. A sharp kick in the ribs helped the thought along nicely.

* * *

_After giving Bellamy the news, Clarke decided to wait a few days until telling the rest of the camp everything. Anyway, most people here knew, through the grapevine that Clarke was pregnant, it was just that they thought Finn was the father, not Bellamy. Well, there was nothing wrong with clearing all the rumours up but still, she wasn't looking forward to Finn finding out he wasn't going to be a father after all...even if it would seem he wasn't wanting to be one in the first place. She just hoped he wasn't growing on the idea._

_Two days felt long enough. It gave Bellamy a bit of time to let the news sink in and Clarke to work out what to say to everyone. To Finn especially. She wasn't feeling too worried about what the rest of camp thought, people could have their thoughts and opinions but as long as it didn't affect the working rhythm of camp, Clarke could live with it. Besides, with the lingering feeling that any second now an attack by the Grounders was going to happen, for just stepping out of the moderate safety of camp, would squash any unsavoury train of thought in its tracks. Priorities and all that._

_Clarke calmly paced around her tent, thinking of the words to say, building up the rhythm of it's delivery. In a few minutes, she'd have either broken Finn's heart with her news or released him from some form of metaphorical shackles he had put upon himself, all thanks to the little miracle so happily growing inside her. Clarke smiled to herself as she stroked her tiny bump through the fabric of her clothes. "Wish I could be safe and sound like you." She immediately laughed to herself at the fact she was now starting to talk to her baby. It felt weird doing so._

_"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice suddenly, from the outside of the tent. Clarke jumped out of her skin, pressing a palm to her beating heart before whipping around towards the direction of that familiar voice._

_Bellamy walked inside, a friendly smile playing on his lips. He laughed at seeing Clarke jump, that bit of lightness in such a dark world. "Bellamy! You scared me." Clarke's expression slowly drew warmer, as she slid her hand down to her side, a small smile fluttering on her lips. "Do you need to ask me something?" She ignored his question to her, as her smile grew bigger before she made her way over to him, his arms ready to take hold of her._

_Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "Morning. Yeah, urmm..." His face showed a flicker of something, worry it appeared to be. "...Thalia's hoping to talk to you Clarke."_

_Clarke's eyes burned. She pulled herself away from Bellamy's arms, words bubbling up behind her lips. "Why are you telling me this? Can't she come over and tell me herself?" Questions started forming in her mind, all ready to be used at any time. How did she manage to get Bellamy to be her messenger?_

_Bellamy put his hands up in some form of mock surrender before placing one hand on her cheek. She attempted to move away from Bellamy's touch, out of anger for Thalia spilling the beans like she did but decided against it. "I'm telling you this because you have a right to know that she's wanting to talk to you. She didn't think you'd want to talk to her and...well, I told her she was right." He smiled softly before thinking against it._

_Clarke shifted her gaze to look into Bellamy's eyes, a subtle smile fluttered onto her lips before it was gone. Though she didn't doubt that Bellamy and herself were on the same side when it came to certain issues, it still felt like a form of relief to hear Bellamy say what he had said. Her blood was still boiling however but she had calmed a little, enough to let another small and brief smile appear on her lips. "Thank you for telling me. Sorry about snapping at you."_

_Bellamy simply shrugged before wrapping his arms, once more around Clarke, pulling her body close to his. "Forgotten. Didn't mean to upset you."_

_Clarke simply laughed happily at his comment before closing her eyes for the briefest of moments. She listened to Bellamy's beating heart, it's sound calming to hear. Clarke took a deep breath before exhaling. Then another. Before long she had calmed down. She pushed herself slowly away from Bellamy's body before giving him a gentle peck on his lips. "I'll talk to her okay?" she smiled exhaustingly before feeling Bellamy's lips on hers again._

_"Okay." he smiled back as he placed his palm once more on Clarke's cheek, stroking her skin delicately. "If you have any trouble with her, you know where I am."_

_They both laughed at Bellamy's comment before Clarke nodded knowingly. "I do, thanks for the offer." One more kiss before they started to go their separate ways._

_Just before Bellamy disappeared, Clarke suddenly remembered to ask him something before he was gone. "Bellamy, wait!" Clarke sprinted over to the exit of the tent, where Bellamy had stopped for her. "I'm thinking that we should tell everyone tonight, just get it over with." Clarke paused as she looked over at Bellamy, who was nodding lightly at her suggestion. She carried on after a brief pause. "Including Finn. I'm actually going to go over the now and see him before I talk to Thalia, to tell him personally."_

_"I'll be there. Will you be okay though?" Bellamy asked, his concern only annoying Clarke._

_"I'll be fine!" She snapped playfully before feeling a little bit guilty by her tone. She cooled it down. "Thank you. You don't need to worry about me." A cheerful smile appeared on her lips before she stroked the top of Bellamy's bicep._

_Bellamy did actually smile back, surprisingly, seemingly unfazed by another of Clarke's outburst, however playful it was intended to be. He placed his hand on top of Clarke's. "Well, I'm here if you need me." He started to lean in to kiss Clarke once again but she beat him to it. With an eager shift towards his lips, they kissed once more in the confines of the tent. They pulled back after a few seconds before starting to make their separate ways once again. "You know where I am." With yet another small smile, Bellamy was gone._

_Clarke knew she had been unnecessarily snappy towards Bellamy, though she wasn't exactly sure where it was all coming from. Hormones, a buildup of tension maybe? Whatever the reason, the guilt she was feeling was growing. There would be another 'sorry' from Clarke coming Bellamy's way._

_The hubbub of camp, as Clarke made her way over confidently to see Finn, was always a comfort to her. It made her feel not so alone in such an alien world, the fact that everyone else here were all in the same boat helped immensely too. Even if a significant amount of camp were starting to give her stray glances, whispering most likely about the juiciest gossip on the grapevine; the juicy gossip lately being Clarke. She shrugged it all off and carried on towards Finn's tent._

_Once she was outside his tent, she took a deep breath in and out before entering; pushing the fabric away before making her way inside without waiting to be told she could go in. She wasn't sure what she was going to see when she was inside; maybe Finn and Raven had sorted things out and they were there together or maybe Finn wasn't even there. Thankfully, when she took a quick scan on the interior, Clarke could see that yes, Finn was there, still asleep in his bed._

_His sleep must have been shallow because, as soon as Clarke started to walk that bit closer towards him, he quickly opened his eyes and turned himself to face her. His expression was anything but happy. "You come for another shouting match, Princess?" Finn questioned figuratively with a quick yawn before shifting himself out of bed, his bare chest confidently on show._

_Clarke decided, that the best thing to do was not to bite. She'd already let her emotions out twice today. Twice directed towards the wrong person. Her emotions were building once more but keeping as calm as possible, this time, was surely the best option. "No. I've come to tell you some news." Clarke started, as she now wondered if she should even tell him. It had been a little seed of a thought that had stayed in her head for the last two days but it had only just now started to grow._

_When the whole fiasco went down in the drop ship, everyone's manners went out the window. They weren't thoughtful of her, so why should she be with them? Because, it was the right thing to do, Clarke knew that but she simply felt fed up with doing the right thing, when others purely didn't bother in doing so. She very nearly walked out of the tent with a simple 'Never mind' but Finn's voice broke that thought completely. "I'm listening." He walked over to his pile of clothes as he spoke, before pulling it all on, causing his raven black hair to spike up in a bedraggled mess._

_Clarke sighed gently before ripping off that band aid. She stared at the yellowing bruise on Finn's eye before starting. "I'm not having your baby Finn, I'm having Bellamy's." There, it was done. It wasn't the perfect declaration of news but it was done regardless. She waited for Finn to react, expecting him to simply blow up._

_"You slept with him? Oh, I knew it!" Finn exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word 'him'. He shook his head, most likely to clear it before speaking again, his words peppered with confusion. "I mean, are you sure?"_

_Clarke felt a little confused. He definitely wasn't reacting how she imagined he would be and what did he mean by his question? Was he asking her if she slept with Bellamy? Anyway, she had assumed he knew with how he had acted towards her recently. She let a little laugh escape before talking. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I slept with Bellamy." She frowned slightly as she looked over at Finn. He seemed to have sat himself down on his bed in the mean time._

_Finn shook his head again before quickly replying. "No...what I mean is, are you sure the baby isn't mine? I mean, you slept with both of us Clarke!" He tilted his head slightly as he awaited an answer._

_Finn made her sound like some sort of slut, just sleeping around...so freely. Clarke immediately squatted that train of thought from continuing. "The baby isn't yours!" Those words from her may have sounded harsh but they were the truth. A niggling feeling crept up from her stomach, all the way up to her chest. Even though she had no doubt now, who the father of her baby was, there was a small, thought in her mind that just wouldn't go. What if the baby was Finn's? Would she ever have felt this bright glow of pure joy, somewhere down the line, with having his baby, like she felt with having Bellamy's? Well, whatever would have happened, at least with how things have finally turned out, Finn would be free to be with anyone he wanted, maybe even with Raven once more, rather than stuck with a child he was not in the near future planning on having._

_Clarke had always wished to have her own children, in a perfect world, in a happy relationship and with her parents around to see their grandchildren grow up but she knew that all it could ever be was a fantasy. She never thought in a million years that anyone, let alone Clarke would be one of the first of the Ark to set foot, once more on Earth, to be with someone that made her feel safe and to have a little bit of happiness in such a dark world that everyone lived in._

_Clarke's argument with Finn was making her feel tense, along with other things, she felt strong with what she was telling him. Bellamy's the father and that was that._

_A flicker of something, some emotion Clarke couldn't quite pinpoint, appeared on Finn's face but was gone within a second. "Are you sure?" Was all Finn said. No raised voice, not much sign of emotions, just an almost monotone sound._

_Clarke took a deep sigh before speaking again, her thoughts just spilled out from her mouth. "For goodness sake Finn, why do you want to have a baby so much? I thought you'd be happy that you were free from 'fatherly duties'." She waited a moment, as she looked directly into Finn's eyes, seeing once more a stir of emotions sweeping thickly over his face. Their eyes fixed to one another in a silent dual before Clarke decided to turn away and made her way over towards the exit of his tent, pushing the fabric away as she made her way out. As soon as she had one foot outside, Finn's voice came bellowing towards her, like some bomb had exploded within him. "I wanted a baby with you Clarke!" His words caused her to quickly turn back around, her eyes wide with shock._

_"What did you say?" Clarke studied Finn's face as she waited, finally seeing his emotions on show. She couldn't believe he had said that. To her, not Raven._

_Finn sighed softly to himself as he broke their looks to one another for the briefest of moments before he was back and talking again, his words quite loud in the compact tent. "I said I wanted a baby with you Clarke. I told you I loved you and I meant it. We could have been a great family."_

_Clarke laughed confused, her words fired back after a beat. "No we wouldn't Finn! Anyway, you don't mean it. Not really. It's a clean slate this way, which is the best for everyone all around."_

_Finn retorted back quickly before Clarke could say or do anything else. His eyes flared from her statement. "I do! Can't you see?" He made his way closer to Clarke but she moved back as he moved forwards. Eventually he stopped, so she did too._

_Clarke ignored his statement, his question. This argument was going nowhere but to make the other angry. Instead Clarke tried to cut this argument short, now regretting heading over here. "Finn. Having your baby would not have brought us together. You love Raven too, be with her." She paused while she kept her firm gaze on him. "I've got to go but I thought you should hear the news from me and not from someone who heard it through Camp 'Chinese Whispers'. See you Finn." Before he could say another word, she turned quickly towards the exit before making her way outside and over, taking the long way towards Thalia's tent, taking a deep breath before exhaling loudly._

_Clarke coughed to clear her throat before making her way inside, where she saw Thalia sitting on her bed, legs crossed. "You wanted to see me." Clarke kept herself near to the boundaries of the tent but her eyes were directed towards Thalia._

_Hearing Clarke's voice awoke the waterworks in Thalia's eyes. Her head quickly whipped around to look at her old friend, revealing to Clarke the rivers of tears rolling down Thalia's cheeks. Without thinking, she lunged from the bed before finding herself hugging Clarke so tightly, it seemed she was never going to let go. "I'm so sorry Clarke. For everything. I wasn't thinking in the dropship, I'm sorry...so stupid. Can you forgive me?" Thalia's words blurred together in one long, slightly incoherent stream of hiccups and tears._

_Clarke stood there, being squeezed by Thalia for what was only a brief few seconds. She closed her eyes and sighed, while Thalia's words flew around Clarke's head. With a sudden wriggle out of the grips of her now old friend, Clarke pushed herself away from Thalia, while words spilled from behind her lips in reaction. "I don't think so Thalia." At least not for a long while. She added that last part to herself. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me, I haven't got long?" She shuffled impatiently in her place as she looked at every conceivable place around Thalia, waiting for her to say her bit._

_Thalia's face drew that little bit gloomier, there seemed to be questions, something that she wanted to say but she stopped herself; probably another 'sorry', as her hands tried to stop the rivers from flowing. "Yes...I've, uhh...got something to give you. It's just over there." She pointed towards the general area behind her, where a pile of cloth and a couple of boxes were sitting before heading on over, her movements seeming almost awkward and embarrassed. Within half a minute, Thalia was back and was now standing in front of Clarke, holding out a neatly folded square of graying white fabric for Clarke to take. "Here, this is for you."_

_Clarke hesitated before she took the cool, smooth fabric from Thalia. She peeled back a corner to reveal what had been given to her. "I...uh, thought you'd need something like it when your baby arrives. I made it myself." Thalia explained with a shy smile on her face, eyes red and puffy from crying. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Inside, Clarke could see the seam of something, what looked like two smaller square pieces of cloth sewn together. She removed the outer cloth completely off before gripping the sewn bit of fabric together between her fingers. Clarke didn't have to study it long to see what Thalia had made. She had made a 'baby cosy'. Something warm for the baby to wear like it's own portable, wearable comforter._

_Though Clarke was still incredibly angry at Thalia, she couldn't help but be touched by this present. Thalia had taken her time to make this for Clarke, so at least a small acknowledgement should be made. "Thanks." she muttered while she raised the gift in gratitude for a fleeting moment. "This doesn't mean I forgive you but it's a start." Clarke couldn't help but at least give Thalia the smallest of smiles before shifting herself nearer to the exit. "Is that all 'cause I've got to give an announcement?" Clarke shifted her gaze between Thalia and the exit, almost like she was deciding if the upcoming announcement she was going to do or being here with Thalia in the current state of things, was worse than the other. Both had equal reasons to be the chosen one._

_Thalia seemed quite hurt by Clarke's blunt question but she didn't mention her feelings. She nodded her head before speaking. "Yes, that's everything. I'll...urmm, see you at your announcement." With that, she turned her back to face Clarke, a signal for Clarke to start to go and walked over towards her pile of boxes and pretended she was sorting their contents' out. Clarke stood, looking over towards Thalia for the briefest of moments before she was gone where she made her way to the makeshift stage in the middle of camp._

_While standing to one side of the stage, where she tried to calm herself down with a few relaxing breaths, Clarke felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Bellamy standing there, a light, comforting smile on his lips. "Everything go okay, Clarke?" he asked while he slowly removed his hand from her shoulder._

_Clarke closed her eyes briefly before nodding softly, happy to see Bellamy finally after the latest part of the day. "As good as it'll ever be." She took a deep sigh before smiling lightly at Bellamy. "I'll tell you everything later but right now, we've got an announcement to make." Clarke turned around before making her way onstage, with Bellamy following close behind her._

_Time ticked on while Clarke and Bellamy waited for the camp to make their way towards them, to congregate around the stage. They both scanned the crowd, looking at each face, seeing the pain, fight and a hardened confidence on some that only such a thing as war could give. With one last steadying sigh, Clarke scanned everyone's faces once more, seeing that a few of camp were missing. Finn was nowhere to be seen, thank goodness; a couple of the youngest of camp weren't in attendance, though Clarke guessed they were probably on lookout at the gates of camp for trouble. The last face she saw before she spoke was Thalia, her eyes still watery and puffy but no tears were falling. She stood at the edge of the sea of faces, almost hiding, peeping from behind a tent nearest but one from Bellamy and Clarke. Her gaze stayed on Thalia for a second before shifting back to the crowd spreading through this part of camp, ready to speak._

_"Everyone! I've got an announcement to make." Clarke started, trying to gage the feeling of camp to know what next to say. A fluttering of 'No shit' and various sarcastic exclamations fell from a few of the crowds lips. The rest looked up at her with eager ears to hear what one of their leaders had to say._

_"A lot of you may be aware that there's been a rumor going around camp involving myself...and a baby." Clarke purposefully didn't mention any names just yet. The crowd started to buzz with quiet whispering and tittering. Clarke took the buzz to signal that everyone had heard said rumor or at least had a strong opinion on such news._

_A brief glance over towards Bellamy, who was standing to her side, ready to take over when needed before Clarke continued. "Right, well...I want to clear the rumors up before they go any further." She took a dramatised pause to sort her words together before continuing. "I have the great news in saying that yes, I am going to have a baby." The tittering grew louder and coherent words started to be heard. Someone even shouted out "Where's Finn?" but Clarke just took that as a cue to squash that part of things down, once and for all._

_"You may have also heard that the father is...Finn Collins but I'm hear to tell you all, that he is indeed NOT the father." Everyone went quiet, confusion setting in. Faces showed the thoughts that ran through people's minds. "Who's the father?" "It's not Finn?" "Who then?" Everyone seemed to be gripped to know more, even shouting 'Who?' every so often._

_Clarke took another deep breath before looking over towards Bellamy. He smiled softly over towards her, before guestering if Clarke wanted him to take over. She smiled back before shaking her head 'no' and mouthing 'not yet'. She then turned back to the crowd before delivering the final part of the news. A few suddenly seemed to have worked it out and were now whispering to each other their theories but Clarke spoke quickly so as to beat the whispering once more._

_"I'd like to inform you all that Bellamy and I are having a baby." Clarke tensed up at finally saying the news, while loud gasps and a roar of voices rumbled through camp. Bellamy shifted himself closer to Clarke, his hand grazing against hers before squeezing it in reassurance. Clarke turned to face Bellamy before smiling and squeezing his hand back. No one seemed to have taken notice to the hand holding, they were busy shouting out their very strong opinions. With a nod, Clarke signalled to Bellamy to take over which he was very happy to do._

_"Quiet!" His voice echoed through the crowd, silencing everyone to listen. The front of the crowd slowly crept backwards, intimidated by Bellamy's demanding manner. There was only a spattering of people who didn't move back and one of them was Thalia who had now made her way over towards the stage as was one of few who was right in front of Bellamy and Clarke, she looked in utter shock. "I know it might be difficult to...digest but nothing will change with how things are run around here. We all still gotta keep this camp running, whatever happens. You understand…?"_

_Bellamy tapers off his speech as he is the first to notice the figure running towards the crowd, the young boy's legs thin and spindly like he was being carried on two pale sticks. The words that were being shouted were intangible from the distance the boy was to the crowd. it was only when he was actually stepping into the sea of people that both Bellamy and Clarke heard exactly what was being said but then, it was too late._

_"The Grounders! The Grounders! They're attacking!"_

_Before anyone could do a thing, the spears came flying over the wall from all angles, a few piercing through the air into their designated targets. People started to drop like flies, wriling on the floor from the poison tipping each spear or, for the lucky ones who had been hit, they died instantly, free from the pain the rest were enduring. For everyone else who had not been hit, it would soon be their time. Clarke was sure it would. The Grounders would most likely have used a similar poison that they had previously on camp. It'll spread, to whittle down the 'weaklings' from battle or whatever it was that Lincoln had told Octavia they did._

_Both Bellamy and Clarke had been saved from being speared, as Bellamy had pushed Clarke to the floor but angled so she landed on him, a softer landing than hard ground. Both had their eyes closed for a while, their hearts racing so fast, they weren't sure what was going on for the briefest of moments. As they started to open their eyes, the damage was all too obvious but her gaze instantly shifted towards one particular slumped body, their limbs angled awkwardly and blood was pooling around them, soaking into their clothes._

_Thalia had been hit._

_In a blink of an eye, Clarke got herself up, not even thinking about anything but getting to her. "Thalia!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes. She knelt herself down beside Thalia while holding up the dying girls head in her hands before resting it on her knees. Blood smeared over Clarke's hands but she did not care, she wasn't going to leave her friend for one whole minute, not while these coming minutes were indeed her last._

_"I'm so sorry Clarke. For everything. Please forgive me." Thalia gasped while tears rolled down her ashen cheeks. She jerked her hand to Clarke's before gripping on with all the strength she had left. "I'm so happy for you Clarke, to see you happy. And smiling!" Thalia smiled the best she could, it looked an effort to do._

_Clarke laughed sadly at her words while grasping with both bloody hands to Thalia's, having the urge to never let go. She bowed their foreheads so they were touching while closing her eyes in the process. "I forgive you Thalia. I forgive you."_

_"Thank you." Thalia whispered so lightly, it was almost impossible to hear. Neither spoke again as Clarke kept her eyes closed, tears seeping from under her lids while Thalia kept the last of her strength to just look at Clarke one last time, scanning every little bit of her before placing a hand on her friend's stomach. "Goodbye." With that, Thalia was gone._

_Clarke opened her eyes before shifting herself away to look at the body of Thalia, her expression looking like she was asleep. That's what Clarke hoped but knew otherwise. A comforting pair of arms wrapped around her at just the right time which she snuggled into, her tears soaking the fabric of Bellamy's arm. He crouched down beside her while they let the world for now go on around them, their minds trying to come to terms with what had just happened. They would soon be needed._

* * *

A single tear rolled down Clarke's cheek at remembering that day all over again. She wiped away the tear with the back of her hand before slowly getting herself up, finally ready for the day ahead.

Bellamy had left for the day with a handful of the stronger of camp to search for some much needed supplies, so Clarke was leading the camp on her own for the time being. Thankfully, everyone knew what was needed doing and there had been no new major attacks to survive from. He thought it would be the perfect time at present to go out of the safety of camp, if the Grounders seemed to be done with them. It was a risk but it was a needed one.

Clarke pushed her way outside into the warm air, her eyes scanning the remaining damage that that attack all those months ago had caused. Camp still hadn't fully recovered. Many had died, most from the poison spreading through close contact once more, leaving only the strong behind. There had been a mass burial a few days later, with a large, makeshift cross staked into the ground in memory. A few of the camp tents had been all but destroyed with arrow holes dotting the fabric and others had been completely burned down by the later fire arrows whistling through the air. The flames had engulfed parts of the camp with hungry appetite. The camp were slowly getting back to working order. Time was a great healer and keeping busy was an excellent remedy to awful memories.

Clarke walked over, as fast as she could towards the makeshift washing room where one of the younger of camp was cleaning their homemade bowls and such. She let the girl have a rest so she could take over, just to do something that she could actually do. The girl objected for a brief moment, unsure of letting a heavily pregnant Clarke do the job but a look on Clarke's face perhaps caused the young girl to change her mind. With several quick steps, the girl was gone, leaving Clarke to carry on with where the girl left off, only until she was needed.


End file.
